I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles
by xHardyxGirlx
Summary: Cassie is the only girl in the GSE, but just because the boys are a bit protective doesn't mean she can't look out for herself. Of course one boy in particular happens to be a bit more protective than necessary. Set during the movie, maybe after. PeteOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! First attempt at a Green Street Hooligans fanfic. :D I'm liking it, but I'm not really sure if anyone else will? lol,l so please, R&R please. I would also like to say that I do not known the movie, firm, or anything else that I could possibly get sued for. :( The only thing I own is Cassie. 3

* * *

It was early in the afternoon, around four thirty on March 24th when I walked into my usual pub. I smiled when I walked in, hearing the sounds of my friends in the back table drinking and having a good time. The strong smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke was in the air as I squeezed past people and grabbed myself a pint from the bar. I smiled and winked at the bartender, who had been there ever since I moved in to London. I made my way over to the large booth in the back, two stool-like chairs sat in the space where they could fit without trapping anyone. A large smile formed on my face when I saw my usual mates.

"Cas!" They exclaimed happily, pulling me into their group. I sat on the far end next to my second favorite boy, Ike.

"'Ello, boys!" I said happily before taking a drink of my beer. They smiled at me and I took a cigarette from the ashtray sitting in front of me. I saw one of the boys pout, making me laugh slightly. "Sorry, mate, but you know how it is." He sighed.

"Very true, Cas. 'Community Ashtray,'" he said before grinning when the door opened again. We all turned and started calling when we heard the familiar male," 'Ello, boys!"

"Pete!" We all chorused. I blinked a bit, seeing a new bloke behind him. I raised an eyebrow at Pete and nodded towards his new friend. Pete nodded a bit.

"Right, let me introduce Matt, he's Shannon's brother," he said before introducing each of the boys. "Matt, that there is Swill, Todd, Clive, Terry, Nigel, Ike, and Cassie." I smiled and shook his head.

"Nice to meet ya, mate," I said with a grin before taking a drink of my beer. I heard his accent and grinned a bit bigger. "So you're from America?" I asked curiously. Matt blinked a bit shocked before nodding.

"Yeah," he said, his voice was much too soft to be heard with these blokes around. I sighed a bit before looking up and seeing one of the other main boys. I nudged Pete, who looked up and saw him as well. A big grin formed on his face before he stood up and hugged him, you know, that man hug those boys always do: the grabbing of the hand and pulling them in for a one-armed hug.

"Bovver!" He yelled, the boys turning and grinning as well, calling his name. Personally Bovver and I didn't get along, but in front of the boys I smiled at him and waved, not really speaking to him. He still called me a Yank and it had been 15 years since I have moved here. He always told me that he could still hear my Yank Accent.  
A chorus of "Ohhh's" brought myself from my thoughts. I looked up and sighed, shaking my head at Bovver who wouldn't shake Matt's hand. It was probably because he was a Yank. Matt looked somewhat hurt before he turned around and looked at Ike, who grinned at him.

"Hey, Matt, why don't you go get us a few pints?" He asked before Pete threw in,

"Aye, Cas'll go with you." I sighed and stood up as well, climbing over his lap, making all the boys snicker before I winked at them and laughed, linking arms with Matt.

"Oi, get me a bag of peanuts?" asked Swill, making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, mate," I told him before walking off towards the bar with Matt. When we got to the bar, Matt turned to me.

"What're they talking about?" He asked curiously, making me chuckle.

"They're talking about football, mate...and don't worry about Bovver, he hates Yanks. Believe me, I moved here from America when I was six and the man still says he can hear my accent," I said while shaking my head. Matt's eyebrows rose and a smile broke out on to his face. "Don't worry, though, Pete will keep you under his wing. You'll do fine," I said with a smile. He smiled as well and nodded before our beers showed up.

"Thanks, Cassie." I grinned and shook my head before nodding towards the bartender.

"Call me Cas, mate." He smiled and nodded before I linked arms with him and walked back towards the table. Bovver looked upset as Matt sat next to him, making me roll my eyes.

"As for the _Yank_," Pete said with a teasing grin," back in America he was the number one fighter in kara-tay. Yeah, the Karate Kid films, based off his ass." I chuckled and shook my head. I could tell it was a lie. I saw Matt nod, and grin before Ike popped in.

"Bullocks," he said quickly. "It's bullocks. You're here for five minutes and you're already lyin'," he said again, making all of us laugh, before Pete and Matt began to shake their heads, disagreeing with him. I smiled, knowing Matt was accepted, at least by the boys that I cared about. I could really have cared less what Bovver thought.

A few hours later, and many drinks later, we were all laughing and having a great time. I was having an argument with Ike about his taste in women, Pete and Bovver were talking about football, Clive and Matt were still arguing over his Karate Kid lie, Swill and Todd were talking about the game tomorrow, and Terry and Nigel were trying to chat up a girl at the bar, which was making me laugh since, well, neither of them were very good at it. Soon, Bovver was on a table with one of the other men in the bar, singing our song. Everyone was standing up, swaying and singing with him. Matt looked completely lost, but the rest of us were in heaven. Soon I heard the boys asking him about his coach in the Karate Kid films. It was quite obvious that the boy hadn't seen the films, or it had at least been a while. After about five minutes of pestering him, he finally said the name, making me smile. After the song was over, we all raised our glasses and cheered to his beloved mentor…ha!

At around six in the morning, we all left the bar, stumbling slightly. Pete still had his beer in his hand as I walked out with him and Matt. Matt tried to tell Pete that he was going back to Shannon's since he didn't feel very well, making me chuckle when Pete shook his head and put his arm around his shoulders momentarily.

"No way! I said I was going to take you to the game, and I will," he said before tossing the rest of his beer into a nearby alley and setting down the glass, knowing someone would pick it up and return it. Then, he strode in front of us and started to sing our song once again. "I'm forever blowing bubbles, pretty bubbles in the air," he sang loudly before everyone began to sing with him. I smiled at the sight; so many people excited and in unison. It wasn't rare to see during a pre-match march, but back in America, I knew it was rare to see. Things back there hadn't changed, I could tell by the happy look on Matt's face. I put my arm around Matt's waist and let him through the streets, following Pete. I felt his arm go around my shoulder before I began to sing along with the rest of the group, telling Matt the words as well, without the accent, so he knew what he was singing.

About fifteen minutes later we arrived at the stadium. I quickly flipped up my hood, like everyone else did, and walked alongside Pete and Matt. Pete and explaining to Matt about the match and how we were the most watched place in the world. He nodded towards the cameras before he pulled Matt's hood over his head and told him to keep his head down. We all walked into the stadium, past the rotating steel bars, and into the roaring stadium. We all smiled and I pulled my hood down. Pete looked down at Matt and the two of them went off towards our seats. I went towards them as well, sitting between Matt and Ike. After a few more minutes, the match started and we had a completely amazing time. I explained everything to Matt, well, the things he didn't already know, and I noticed he had started calling it "football" instead of "soccer" which I knew the boys would be excited about. Soon, we were all equally excited about the game, screaming in unison(sort of) at the referees and the team when they did something stupid. Then, Ike nudged us.

"Oi! Oi! That's Bovver!" He said, pointing to the other side where he had gone over to the opposite team and began to taunt them. He was pulled off by security before flipping them off, making all of us laugh and cheer. After a few moments, we won the game, all cheering and excited we exited the stadium and walked out to the street side. We smiled when we saw Bovver and walked up to him, clapping him on the back. Well, I didn't and neither did Matt, we just sort of smiled and nodded to him.

"So, I heard that they're going to celebrate down the street a bit," Clive said with a grin, making Pete and Bovver smile and walk towards him.

"What'd you hear, mate?" He asked before getting the details, making me chuckle. Those boys loved to fight.

"Hey, I think I'm going to head to Shannon's," Matt said, beginning to walk down the street. Pete nodded.

"Yeah, you should. You know how to get there?" He asked curiously.

"Penn Station," Matt said with a nod. Pete nodded and quickly threw out directions for him as well, making me grin. I knew Pete was protective. Then I got an idea, knowing Bovver would quickly agree.

"Pete, maybe I should go with him, just in case, you know?" I asked. Bovver nodded, but Pete didn't seem convinced. I smiled at him. "Pete, c'mon. You know how I am." He thought a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, alright, but be careful," he said before ruffling Matt's hair and kissing me on the top of the head. I smiled at him and linked arms with Matt before walking down the street towards Penn Station. Then, we heard a noise, making me stop in my tracks. I turned and my eyes narrowed.

"Walk faster, Matt," I said to him before three guys appeared. My eyes widened and I pushed him forward. "Run!" I called before tearing off after him. I gasped when someone came out of nowhere and pinned Matt to the wall. I felt myself get pinned as well. I wiggled to escape, unlike Matt, who was just standing there, scared out of his mind. I struggled harder as the guys approached him and then stuck a credit card in his mouth. Anger flashed behind my eyes and I tucked my left foot behind his right heel and pulled my foot towards me. He lost his balance and fell to the floor before I lunged for one of the guys. I took him down, just in time for Pete and the rest of the boys to show up. Pete head butted the lead guy.

"We never leave a man behind!" He yelled before turning and putting Matt behind him. The boys kicked their asses mercilessly. I walked up to Matt, making sure he was alright before getting hit in the back. I fell forward and turned, glaring at the bloke who had kicked me. I lunged for him, tackling him to the ground, which I'm sure shocked him enough for me to get a few good licks in, but then he swung a nearby rock up and hit me on the back of the head. I yelped and fell backwards, my hand moving to my head before I looked down at it, seeing blood. I looked up at him and I saw Pete punch him hard in the face. I saw blood drip from the guy's mouth before Pete kicked him in the jaw. Matt pulled Pete away as the guys ran off and Ike helped me up. I smiled.

"Thanks, boys. We needed that," I said before Pete walked up to me and began to inspect me. I was the only one that he checked over after a fight or a scrap. "Pete, I'm fine," I told him with a sigh before he let me go. Then, one of the guys from the gang ran up and threw a rock at us, hitting Matt in the head. My eyes narrowed and we all ran after him. When we stopped, he was gone. I looked down at Ike, who was breathing hard.

"I'm getting too old for this shit," he murmured, making me laugh and shake my head. Then, Clive showed up with the van. I grinned and we all got in. Matt, Ike, Swill, Terry, and I sat in the back while Todd, Clive, and Pete sat in the front. As we were pulling out of the alley way and onto the street, a huge brick nearly came through the window of the van, directly towards Pete. All of us, now pissed off as hell(especially Clive) ran out of the van and where the little shit had gone. My eyes widened and we stopped.

"Oh shit," I murmured as an entire gang approached us, chanting their song. Matt grabbed Pete's arm, trying to get him to leave, but Pete shook his head.

"No, mate."

"There's like, forty guys!" Matt exclaimed, but I shook my head as well.

"Pete's right , Matt. No matter what, we stand our ground and we fight."

"I don't know how to fight!" Matt yelled pathetically, making Pete sigh before he turned and looked at him.

"Pretend it's someone you hate," he said before the gang in front of us began throwing things. One of them hit Todd in the head, making my eyes flare. Without warning, we all charged forward, screaming as we went. Sure, there were only about eight of us, but we didn't care. Nothing else mattered other than winning this and humiliating the bastards in front of us who dare challenge the GSE. I swung at people, kicked, blocked, and was knocked around more than my fair share, but that was just how it was. They didn't care if you were a girl...or a kid. Then, without warning, more of the GSE arrived, lead by Bovver. I couldn't help but grin. After a few minutes, the only people left were the nine of us. I spit out a mouthful of blood and walked up to Matt, making sure he was alright.

"You gonna live, Boy-o?" I teased with a bloody grin, making him roll his eyes at me. I smiled and patted his face before I walked up to Todd. "You alright there, Toddy?" I asked, making him chuckle.

"Yeah, girly. Careful though, I hear Pete's going to kill someone." I sighed and shook my head before turning and seeing Pete. I blinked a few times before he began to check me over once more. I sighed and pushed him away.

"C'mon, Pete, you act like I've never fought before," I said before wiping my blood onto my red West Ham United sweater. He smiled at me and put his arm over my shoulder before we walked up to Matt and the others.

"Alright boys, time to go home. No pub tonight for me, I should probably get Matt back to my house for some sleep." I looked up at Pete.

"Oi, can I sleep over? My apartment's all the way across town and no one's going that way." Pete looked down at me and nodded. I linked arms with Matt like before and we all headed towards Pete's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, hello, everyone! I would really like to thank the two lovely young ladies who reviewed this story. ^-^ I am trying to keep it close to the movie, but obviously not exactly... Anyway! Here is chapter 2 of I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles, hope you all enjoy it! ^-^

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own any of the Hooligans or anything from the movie. I only own Cassie. :D

xoxo,  
Seph

* * *

The next morning, I awoke in Pete's bed, my hair disheveled and my clothes crumpled from the deep sleep that I had been in. I looked down on the floor and saw that Pete was there, right where he said he would be. I shook my head slightly before I got up and showered. I wrapped a towel around myself after putting my hair up and looked around for some clothes that I had left here. I opened a drawer in Pete's dresser and chuckled. Most of the clothes in this drawer were mine. I sniffed the drawer and nodded. They were all clean. I grabbed what I needed and disappeared into the bathroom once again. I returned moments later in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a tight, long sleeved shirt with the British flag on it.

I walked into the living room and saw that Matt was still fast asleep on the couch. I chuckled lightly and searched the fridge, trying to see if there were any eggs, bacon, milk, or anything really. Sadly, Pete hadn't gotten paid for this week and, therefore, hadn't gone to the store. I sighed a bit before leaning against the counter and grabbed a bottle of water. I grabbed the bottle of aspirin on the counter and took a few of them, downing them with the water. I sighed and shivered before looking at myself in the mirror. I chuckled slightly and shook my head. It looked like I had been beaten by a dad or boyfriend, but that wasn't it and the officials knew it. Only tourists thought that about me. I shook my head before applying a small bit of ointment to one of the cuts on my face. I heard a noise and turned, seeing that Pete was getting up. I saw him look up at me and grin. I shook my head before stepping from his bathroom. I playfully nudged him.

"Go grocery shopping," I teased before jumping when he playfully smacked my ass. I shook my head. "Hands to yourself, Dunham," I said before tossing him the water bottle. I walked into the kitchen once more and looked around before Pete walked out of his room. I tossed him the bottle and then sat down on the counter. He rolled his eyes and disappeared before I turned on the radio, music softly playing. I hummed it as I sat there, lightly bobbing my head with the music. Soon Matt stirred in his little make-shift bed and I giggled a bit. He opened his eyes and smiled up at me. I looked at the side of his face, which was bruised, especially around his eye. I giggled a bit. "Nice face, love," I teased, making him pout before running his hand along his jaw.

"Ow," he murmured, making me laugh once again. He raised his hand and sent me the bird, making me laugh.

"Oh, silly Matt," I teased before Pete walked into the room. He smirked at us.

"How do you feel, mate?" He asked, making me smile before I hopped down from the counter and walked up to him. Matt sat up and groaned a bit.

"A bit sore," he murmured, making me grin.

"Well, an English breakfast and two aspirin and you'll feel right as rain, mate," I said with a grin before Pete gently shoved me.

"Quiet, you, let the man get in a shower first...well, after the aspirin," he said with a grin, making me shake my head. I looked at Pete and raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Well, get him the aspirin, I tossed it to you." He gasped a bit and nodded.

"Oh, right!" He said before moving back into his room for the pill bottle. I shook my head and looked at Matt, who grinned and stood up, staggering to stand straight. He stretched and yawned a bit before Pete came back and tossed the bottle at Matt. He didn't catch it right away, his palm hit it and it bounced into the air a bit before he caught it. I smiled at him and he showed me his middle finger once more before he asked Pete where the shower was. Pete told him and once Matt left, he smiled at me and walked up to me. I raised an eyebrow when he took his face in my hands and began to look me over. I felt him gently poke at the back of my head, looking for bruises and cuts before he gazed at my face, trying to figure out where I had been hit and whatnot. Finally, he let me go and walked off. I sighed a bit and shook my head once more.

"What are you thinking, Pete?" I murmured to myself before he walked back into the room. I blinked at him before he walked up to me and began to put an ointment on my various cuts and bruises, making me smile a bit. He looked down at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, making me shake my head at him.

"Nothing, never mind, Pete," I said before Matt walked out. He looked between the two of us and I sent him a look that said not to ask. He nodded and looked up at Pete.

"Where we going?" He asked, making me smile.

"C'mon," Pete said, motioning for Matt to follow him after they slipped on their coats. I walked after them, slipping on mine as well. We walked outside of the door, down a flight of emergency only stairs and onto the main floor's landing. We all walked out and I gently padded beside the two young men who were with me. Their legs were longer than mine, so I sort of had to jog to the keep up. Damn the two of them and walking fast.

Finally we made it to the little breakfast stand and I bought myself a sandwich and a coffee while the other two just had coffee. Pete was busy reading the paper, which wasn't unusual. He cursed though and I read the headline, shaking my head before taking a bit of my sandwich. I finished it off and tossed the wrapper into the nearest trashcan before walking back up to the boys. Matt had just been shushed by Pete, making me raise my eyebrow before Pete grabbed his coffee and walked down the street. I grabbed mine and followed after him before Matt came up to us as well. He had his coffee and the paper in his hand while smoking. I took his smoke and popped it into my mouth for a quick puff before giving it back. Pete then began to explain about the GSE, what it was, who we were, and what we stood for.

I'll give you the shortened version. We're a firm for the West Ham United football team in England. Each team in the football league has a firm of some sort, but just because a firm, or team, is bad doesn't mean the other one is. Now the points of these firms are to support your team, and embarrass the shit out of the other team's firm, whether you win or you lose. Mostly the winning team usually is the one to get challenged since the losing teams get a little pissed off. GSE stands for Green Street Elite and we used to be one of the top firms, back when The Major was in charge which was back when Pete and I were kids. Sadly, there was a fight between us and Millwall and the leader's kid was killed in the fight. This sent him over the edge and he's lost it ever since. They've been waiting to get back at us, but neither of our teams have been chosen to face one another in 'round nine years or so. And before you ask, we're not like gangs. We're not that immature, thanks. We fight for our pride and our reputation. Revenge isn't our thing, or at least, for everyone but Tommy Hatcher. He's the one whose son was killed. Now then, back to the story? I'd say so!

So after much explaining and a long little metro-train ride to where Matt's brother lived, we arrived at Shannon's door. Matt rang the door bell and Pete and I stood behind him, next to one another...as usual. Pete's brother, Steve, was the one who answered the door. He quickly grabbed Matt's face.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" He asked, inspecting him before he turned to Pete, glaring at him angrily. "I told you to be good, to keep out of trouble, and what do you do?' He asked angrily, probably getting Shannon's attention from upstairs where she was probably with little Ben. He was such a cute little thing.

"Hey, how bout you keep to your family, and let me keep to my business?" Pete asked angrily, making Steve laugh harshly.

"My family? _My_ family?" He asked, as if insulted somewhat. Then, Shannon came down the stairs. She looked at Matt and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Matt!" She said worriedly, like an older sister would be. She looked him over and then glared at Pete, but Pete didn't seem to care about her. I saw Matt trying to tell Shannon what happened and then Steve looked at Pete.

"Do you see what you're doing to this family?" He asked angrily. My jaw dropped a bit before Pete retorted,

"All I see, is a scared old man," he growled. Then, Steve was on him. It was quick too. His forearm was against his throat and Matt pulled Steve off of him, trying to explain. Then, Steve was choking Matt, whose face was turning red. I pushed Steve off.

"Steve!" I yelled. He looked at me, his eyes still blazing, but he realized what he had done. I saw his anger simmer down slightly, but shook my head none the less. "C'mon, boys," I said before walking out the door. Pete put Matt under his arm and the two of them walked out the door. I stood at the bottom step, waiting for them. I watched the two of them a moment.

"Well, that worked out well," Pete said before we started walking along. He then looked over at Matt. "Listen…you didn't have to do that back there...but thanks," he said. "Want to go to the pub?" He asked, making me chuckle.

"I dunno," Matt said, making Pete grin.

"C'mon, you've gotta buy 'em," he said before walking off. I walked off after him and heard Matt laugh. I looked at Pete.

"You alright?" I asked him softly. He looked down at me and smiled a bit before ruffling my hair, making me pout a bit. A few minutes later we arrived at the pub and slipped inside. Sadly, Bovver was in there playing pool with a few other guys. As soon as we walked on, he had to talk.

"Well aren't you three joined at the fucking hip," he growled angrily. I snorted.

"Like you wouldn't like to be joined at my hip, mate," I teased with a flirty wink before walking up to the bar. I heard Bovver snort.

"Right. Wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole, Yank," he said before looking at Pete and Matt, who had sat next to each other at the bar. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were a couple of gay boys," he said, earning a few laughs, and a scowl from me. Pete, though, had apparently had enough because he walked up to Bovver and got in his face.

"Listen mate, you know I love you like a brother and I trust you, but you're getting real close to crossing the line with me, mate. Now if you've got a problem, it's your fucking problem, but if you keep pushing it, we can always take it outside." Bovver then got up and in Pete's face. The two of them stood there, battling it out with their eyes. Then the bartender got in the middle and handed them both a beer. They clinked their glasses and went their separate ways, making me shake my head as Pete walked over. "What?" I chuckled at him.

"Nothing, mate, just laughing." He blinked and then shook his head.

"Girls," he mocked, making me punch his shoulder. He rubbed it and pouted playfully. "Ow!" He said, making me laugh once more.

After about three hours of drinking, laughing, smoking, and singing, the boys and I left. Well, Pete, Matt, and I left. While in the bar the three of us were talking about Pete having Matt move in with him. After a bit of fighting with Pete, he agreed and we dropped Matt off at Shannon's, who quietly began to pack up before Pete and I left for his apartment. It was close to getting dark and Pete didn't want me walking to my apartment by myself. Typical Pete always worried about me and the boys. I looked up at him and noticed how the setting sun bounced off the windows behind him and made him glow, like he was an angel. I looked ahead and bit down on my bottom lip, shaking my head. Those thoughts were definitely not needed, especially at that moment.

"Oi, Cas, I'm talking to you!" I looked over at Pete and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, just thinking about West Ham," I lied. I saw him grin and nodded.

"I know. They're brilliant! Anyway, back to what I was saying before. I think you should come live with me..." I stopped and looked over at him.

"Y-you want me to live with you?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Well yeah. I mean, you live really far away from the abbey and stadium and when you live way across town I always worry about you since, I mean, no offence, but you're a girl and, well. I'm always afraid you'll get jumped. I know you can stand on your own, but if there's like ten guys, it won't look good," he explained, all in one breath. I grinned at him and put my hand on his forearm.

"It's okay, Pete, I get it...and I'll move in with you sometime later in the week. By the way, tomorrow I have to leave early for work," I told him. Pete looked down at me and nodded.

"Alright, just call a cab and I'll get Steve to pay the tab since I don't get paid till tomorrow night," he said, making me grin at him. I nodded.

"Alright, Pete...whatever you want," I said before I removed my hand from his arm and walked down the street. I softly hummed our song, the West Ham theme. Pete smiled down at me and began to sing it loudly and proudly, making me laugh and shove him. "Stop that! We'll get jumped by like fifty people." He smiled at me and gently wrapped his arm around my shoulder's affectionately.

"Shut up and sing, Cassie," he told me before I laughed a bit and began to sing with him.

"I'm forever blowing bubbles, pretty bubbles in the air. They fly so high, they reach the sky, and like my dreams they fade and die. Fortune's always hiding, I've looked every where. I'm forever blowing bubbles, pretty bubbles in the air." We then chanted "United" loudly and clapped. We stopped when we got to Pete's house and snuck inside so the landlord couldn't ask Pete for his payment. We got into his apartment and burst into laughter. I grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge and then plopped down on his couch. I looked at the radio next to him.

"Hey Pete...do you love me?" Pete looked down at me and blinked.

"Whatcha want?" He asked, making me laugh once more.

"Turn on the radio?" He grinned and nodded before turning it on. Obviously it was the football channel. It was usually all they talked about during match season, but I didn't mind it. Sure, some music would be nice, but I didn't care. West Ham United was always a beautiful sound as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thanks for being so patient with me and updating! Sadly I may not update this for a while seeing as I need to update my House of Wax story. No worries though, I will update this story as soon as humanly possible! I promise! Thanks to everyone who favorited and reviewed this lovely story. And now, Chapter 3 of I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles.

xoxo,  
Seph 3

* * *

As we listened to that bit of football broadcast, not the West Ham game of course since we always go to those, Matt walked in, making me smile. I loved that kid. He was adorable, he really was. Especially since the boy had been in his first fight the day before and it was like it hadn't even fazed him very much.

"Hullo, Matthew!" I teased, making him grin. He nudged me playfully and tossed his things on the ground in a corner near the couch before he grabbed a pack of cigarette's and pulled one out. I opened up my hands and he tossed them to me and I pulled one out myself. I placed it between my lips and caught the lighter when he tossed it to me. I lit up my cancer stick and took a puff before Pete opened a window so the smoke would go out and wouldn't set off any alarms. I smiled at him before both boys plopped down on the couch next to me. I looked at them. "So, what we doin' today, boys?" I asked, making Matt roll his eyes. He sighed.

"Can't we just sit here?" He asked, almost pathetically, making me chuckle.

"No," Pete said before he stood up. I heard Matt sigh and saw him stand up as well. I put out my hands, my cigarette still between my lips before the two grasped my hands and pulled me up. I stood up straight and dusted myself off before looking at Pete.

"Where we goin?" I asked before he grinned and pointed up. I grinned as well, making Matt blink a moment in confusion. I smiled. "C'mon, Matt," I said, linking arms with him like usual and grabbing Pete's hand. I led the two along, mostly because Pete let me, and up to the top of Pete's apartment building. I smiled and inhaled deeply. I loved the smell of the air right before it started to rain. It smelled like heaven to me. I turned and looked at the boys; Matt who was grinning at me, his eyes shooting to Pete a moment before I looked at Pete, who was smiling at me, his eyes shinning as well. I grinned at them. "What?" I asked before they both shook their heads. Pete sat down in an empty chair next to a crap table and I sat down in his lap after him.

"Oof! Damn, Cas, warn me next time," he teased before I hit him on the arm, making him grin. I felt his arm wrap around my waist for support.

"Aww, aren't you two cute," Matt cooed jokingly, his eyes smiling down at us.

"Oh shut up and get us some beer," I said, pouting, which only made him grin wider.

"Right away, m'lady," he joked with a bow before he took another drag off of his cigarette and walked down the stairs. Pete and I just sat there in that crappy, unstable white plastic chair. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he leaned his head on mine for a moment. It wasn't anything romantic, really, just the two of us sitting and staring at London as it passed us by like it usually did. The only time it didn't was when the GSE was mentioned in the newspapers, but even then only a few people really knew anything. I was about to say something when I felt Pete bury his face into my neck. If this hadn't been a normal thing, I'd have stiffened and asked him what he was doing, but, this was Pete. Pete and I were great friends, having known each other since I moved here. This was not out of the ordinary for us. His girlfriends could never really get that and my boyfriends couldn't either. They'd always flip out on us, which didn't make much sense to us. To us, it was just...us. We grew up with each other and are just that comfortable with one another.

That was the weird thing with Pete and I. We sometimes acted like a couple, but we had never been anything more than friends and we would probably be only friends for the longest of times. Sometimes Pete would wrap his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder or he'd wrap an arm around my waist, but half of the time it was because he was tired or being protective. I, on the other hand, always leaned my head against his shoulder when I was tired or sometimes sat in his lap when there weren't enough chairs. We cared about each other more than we could really care about anyone, except for maybe the lads of course. They were like family to us, and family wins over all. Whether in the GSE or not, family was everything here, and if you didn't like someone's family, you may as well have just thrown your friendship or relationship out the window.

Of course, that didn't always work. I mean, look at Bovver. He's Pete's best mate...ever. They've known each other since they were kids, practically brothers. The only yank that Bovver's ever accepted was Shannon and that's only because she married Steve(who would crush Bovver if he did anything disrespectful to her). See, with Pete it's because Shannon married in to the family that it's somewhat okay for Bovver to not like Matt, but disrespecting Pete and the rest of the family is a no-no. Me? I'm not exactly family, so I don't really count, even though I've known Pete longer than half of the boys have. I suppose it's not really the point though.

Apparently Pete and I sat like that for quite a while because Matt walked up to us and raised an eyebrow. He wordlessly handed us our drinks and lit himself another cigarette. He walked in front of us, facing London and stood to where he wouldn't be in our way before doing what we were doing, just gazing and enjoying the serenity of it all. Sadly, Pete couldn't take much more silence.

"So, Matt, what brings you here, mate?" Matt turned and looked at him a moment before grinning.

"It's quite an interesting story, but here goes. Back in the states I went to Harvard, yeah, Harvard. I was two months shy of my diploma when someone on campus tried to bust my roommate for his coke problem. Well, when our room was searched, they found his stash in my shit. He had been storing it in my closet the entire time. Anyway, as much as I would have liked to fight it, it would have been a waste of time. He's a rich boy...like...real rich. Daddy gets him everything he wants, kind of rich. So, I accepted the expulsion they gave me and came here." I was quite for a minute.

"Bastard...what was his name?" Matt made a disgusted face and spat out the name.

"Van Holden."

"Van Holden? Sounds like a cunt. If he'd have done that to me I'd have beat the seven shades of shit out of him," Pete said, making me laugh and shake my head before taking a drink of my beer.

"Yeah, you probably would have," I said, which made Matt grin. "But I'm with Matt. I mean, especially since our little bloke couldn't fight before and his dad's Mr. I'm-Rich-And-Powerful, so I'd have given in to." Matt smiled over at me and then Pete looked down at me and poke me in the side, making me squeak and twitch.

"Don't lie, my little Firecracker," he said playfully, making me pout. Matt laughed and Pete looked up at him. "So what were you studyin' before this geezer stitched you up?" He asked curiously. I saw Matt take a drink of his beer.

"History," he said. I looked up at Pete who grinned.

"History? I teach history!" He said proudly. Matt looked at him, both stunned and surprised.

"You teach?"

"Yes...cheeky slag," Pete said, making me laugh. "History and P.E. What do you think the GSE paid a bloody wage? Mate, I'm smart as fuck," he said with a nod. I chuckled and stood up, rubbing my arms.

"C'mon, boys, in," I said as I tossed my cigarette off the side of the building and grabbed my beer. Matt followed in after Pete, who followed me. We all went down to Pete's apartment and slipped inside. I finished off my beer and went in to Pete's room. I looked through his stuff before finding a t-shirt big enough and pulled off my clothes, save for my undies, and slipped on the shirt. I walked out to the boys and plopped down on the couch in between them. I trusted these two boys. I looked over at them. "What now?" I asked. Matt thought a moment before Pete wrapped his arm around me and I leaned in to him.

"Why don't you tell me why you came here?" Matt asked, making me grin.

"Alright. It was about...geez...15 years ago, I think. I was six then. My dad and mum had gotten divorced and fought for custody and blah blah blah. Needless to say I came with dad, who decided to come to England since he had a few friends over here that could get him a job. They had their divorced because mom had cheated on dad with one of his co-workers. I moved into the neighborhood where the Dunham's were and bam, insta-friendship," I teased with a grin. "Well...except with Bovver...who still hasn't accepted me." I heard Pete chuckle. "I swear it's like he never will," I said before shaking my head, making Pete and Matt laugh. I pouted. "Shush," I said, hitting them both.

"Ow," they said in unison. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was nearly seven. I looked at the boys.

"Take out and a movie?" I asked. The boys looked at one another and nodded.

"Sounds good to me...what movie?" Pete asked as he got up and left to retrieve a take out menu from the kitchen. I looked at Matt, who shrugged.

"Umm...we can waaatcchhh..." I got in the floor in front of Pete's TV and began to sift through his movie collection. "Oh! Oh! Let's watch this one," I said, holding up an old favorite of mine, making Matt laugh.

"Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?" I glared at him and hit him.

"Shut it, Buckner. It's a good movie," I scolded before Pete returned, shaking his head at us. He handed Matt the take out menu. "You already know what I want?" I asked him. Pete nodded in response and sat down, looking at the movie.

"I didn't even know I had this," he said, making me laugh.

"Then it's probably mine or it was a gift that someone gave you, but you never really watched it...or at least remember watching it," I said before Matt handed Pete back the menu and told him what he wanted. Pete picked up the phone and put in our orders before we sat back and got to talking. We decided that we wouldn't start the movie until the food came.

Once the food came, we all sat down together on the couch and I put in the movie before beginning to eat at my chow mein. As we sat there and watched one of the most amazing movies ever, I sang and finished my food, tossing the empty carton onto the table in front of me. I then snuggled up to Pete, like usual, and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him turn to look at me, but stayed focused on the movie itself. A small grin formed on my face though. I heard him chuckle and hit him on the chest. Matt looked over at us and shook his head before he laid down, his feet in my lap. I rested my arms on his ankles and stayed in my position against Pete's shoulder. After a while I heard snoring and turned, grinning when I saw that Matt was asleep. I nudged Pete, who looked over at me and then at Matt, grinning a bit as well. I stood up and turned off the movie before looking over at Pete, who stood up and stretched I smiled at him and grabbed his hand before pulling him into his room. He raised his eyebrows.

"Horny, are we?" He asked, making me roll my eyes and hit him, letting go of his hand.

"You're terrible," I told him before flopping down in his bed. He pulled off his shirt and slipped into bed as well, wearing a pair of sweat pants. I looked over at him and he looked at me.

"Pete, do you think Bovver will ever stop hating me?" I asked him, making him laugh.

"Maybe, love, I don't know. He's a strange one, Bovver is. You'll have to prove yourself." I blinked.

"Pete...I don't even know how to prove myself to him. I think he hates me because I'm getting in to his time with you. I mean, he's your best mate, and here I am hogging up his time with you. Why? Because I'm a bird," I told him, using slang, which I knew made him giggle. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "I'll have to save you from dying or something to get his approval," I muttered.

"Well now, I wouldn't go that far. You've done that plenty of times, love," he told me, making me look over at him, raising an eyebrow. "In fights," he clarified, making me nod.

"Ah, gotcha," I said before I sighed and looked up. "Pete..." I trailed off. "Why did you ever embrace me into the GSE anyway?" I asked him. "I mean, I was just some...little girl on her way to school who got jumped and just _happened_ to hit the guy in the face with her backpack." A soft chuckle rang through the room.

"Easy, Cas. When we were kids, I had never seen a girl do that, besides, it was mostly Steve who ran out there. I just checked to make sure you were okay. I remember the look in your eyes when I talked to you," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'd never seen anyone's eyes sparkle like that before. You were so thankful," he said, making me nod. It was true. I heard him sigh. "Hey, let's get some sleep. I know you have work tomorrow and big brov will want you in on time," he said. I chuckled.

"Yeah, the last thing I need to tell Steve is that I was up late in bed with you," I joked. I felt Pete's hand hit my arm, but it didn't move. I laid there for a moment, trying to ignore the odd sensation in my arm where Pete's hand was. I opened my mouth to say something, but heard Pete's light snoring and smiled a bit. I closed my eyes and rolled on to my side, trying to get some sleep.

During the night, a heard a loud clap of thunder and awoke with a start, looking around. I sighed though when I realized where I was and laid back down on the bed. I felt around for Pete and realized he wasn't there. I blinked and sat up. I whispered his name before another clap of thunder was heard. I jumped and looked around, feeling somewhat panicky. I had a sort of fear of storms since, well, my father died in one. Someone broke into our house when I was growing up and killed my father, who was stopping the guy from getting to me. So now it's just something that I have a problem with. Every storm, I like...relive his death and that terrible night.

I looked around for Pete and when a flash of lightening lit up the room, I saw someone in the doorway and nearly jumped out of my skin. I saw them approach me swiftly and press their finger to my lips. I looked and saw that it was Pete and sighed.

"It's alright, Cassie. It's just me. I needed a drink of water," he told me. I nodded a bit and laid back down. I felt the bed sink in next to me where he was laying down. I rolled on my side and curled up, cuddling into the covers. Another clap of thunder and I scooted closer to Pete. I heard a small chuckle escape his lips before he rolled over and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my temple and whispered," Shh, it's okay Cas. I've got you. No one's going to get you," he told me. "No one will ever get you," I heard him say before I nod and close my eyes. I felt him bury his face in my hair before I evened out my breathing and soon, I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but, Chapter 4 is finally here! And you know what? I'm a college student now XD So, I may go back to not really updating as much as I'd like to, but I will try. I have this story and my Alia Potter as well. Of course, my muse for Alia Potter has...down...graded a bit, but I will try and update this as soon as possible! Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers!

xoxo,  
Seph

* * *

It was early in the morning when I awoke from my slumber. I sat up and blinked a moment before turning and seeing where Pete was. I smiled when I saw that he was huddled in a ball on his side of the bed. I tossed the comforter over him and stretched, hearing my back pop as I did so. I then stood up and took a quick shower before looking around for some nice clothes. I looked into Pete's dresser and spotted more of my clothes. Sure enough there were even some clothes that I could wear to work. I quickly slipped them on and threw my hair up into a nice ponytail before making my way out the door. I grabbed a few pounds from the kitchen counter and walked out the door. I walked down the many steps towards the streets of London and waited on the side of the road before I finally flagged down a taxi. I slipped in and told him the address.

When we arrived at my workplace I was a few pounds short, but the guy gave me a break, thankfully, and I was able to give him what I had and run inside. I was lucky and clocked in just when I was supposed to and sighed. I sat at my desk and looked at the files on my desk. I gagged a little, but quickly went to work. Within a few moments, I saw someone sit on the edge of my desk. I didn't bother to look up from my typing.

"Can I help you?" I asked calmly as I typed away and soon a hand landed on mine. I looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Mr. Dunham?"

"Listen...Cas...I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have acted the way I did," Steve said. I looked into his eyes. He seemed genuinely sorry and so I nodded.

"It's fine, but it's Pete who you should be apologizing too. I mean, you should have let him explain-and don't look at me like that!" I said, my eyes narrowed at him before he could say anything. "Plus, you really need to apologize to Matt. He didn't do anything to you," I said, not wanting to call him by the name that I had always called him. He smiled down at me and patted my hand gently.

"I know," was all he said before he got up and left. I shook my head and then turned my eyes back to my work. I growled when I realized that I had been typing everything that I had just said to him and deleted it all, starting once again from the top.  
Nothing really more exciting happened while I was at work, well until my lunch break anyway. Ike and Swill came in and had lunch with me for a few minutes before Steve came in and kicked them out, which I found really amusing. Those two always know how to cheer up a girl, especially Swill since, well, he actually had a girl.

By the time I got off of work it was around seven o'clock. It was dark outside and I was dead tired. Sitting behind a desk and not doing anything active really killed my body since I'm used to being out and running around like the hooligan that I am. Anyway, once the clock hit seven, I was out of there. I put all my stuff away and locked down my desk area before grabbing my coat and making my way for the door after clocking out. On my way out Steve stopped me and told me to tell the boys he was sorry and to be safe. I assured him I would tell them and he kissed the top of my head before letting me go.

I walked down the street and remembered that I didn't have money for a cab. I cursed and then made my way towards Pete's house. It was a far walk, but no one messed with me and it was probably because I wasn't wearing my United t-shirt or sweater. I arrived at Pete's apartment and knocked on the door. I walked in and saw Matt and Pete pretty banged up. I tossed my coat onto Pete's couch, next to Matt and got myself a beer from the fridge. I knew those two had done something stupid, but I had yet to think of anything that they would actually do.

"What'd you two do now?" I asked, looking at them before hopping up on the counter.

"Well, we took a train..." I looked at Pete after Matt said that.

"Pete Dunham! You did not let him go to that!" Pete winced a bit.

"Hey, I fol-" I ignored Matt.

"Are you kidding me? He could have died, Pete! Oh my God, it's like you don't _think_!" I exclaimed. Matt looked at me fearfully as I ranted and raved, pacing as Pete got up from the couch and approached me. "I bet you don't even understand the impact it could have on those around you, do you? Oh of course not! I'm big, indestructible Pete Dunham and I don't fear anyone or anything!" I exclaimed, making fun of him while he walked closer. Within a few seconds, Pete's arms were around me in a hug.

"Calm down, Cas..." I'm sad to say this, but I immediately calmed down. I grew somewhat angry at myself, but didn't say anything. I cursed that just by hugging me he could calm me down.

"Let go, Pete," I said with a sigh. He did as I asked and I looked at him with a somewhat pitiful look before I shook my head. "Sit down and let me properly wrap your wounds. You guys look like shit," I said as I made my way into the hall closet.

"I love you, Cas!" I heard Pete call. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut the fuck up," I called before I laughed and walked back out to them. I sat down and made sure Matt was good first and then moved on to Pete, not feeling nearly as bad when the alcohol stung at his scratches. "You deserve it," I told him as I added gauze to his arm. He smiled at me.

"Thanks, Cas." I smiled back at him.

"Shuddup and think about what we're doing for dinner," I said with a smile. Pete laughed and nodded before he stood up and went to go see what would be good to eat for dinner. I sighed and fell back against the couch before looking over at Matt. I saw that he wasn't looking so hot. I grew worried and scooted next to him.

"Are you okay, Matt?" I asked, my head tilted to the side. He nodded.

"Yeah, but I just...I have to tell Shannon that I'm going to stay here…with you and Pete. I've caused her too much trouble. She was happy before I came along," he explained in that soft voice of his. I smiled and gently rested my hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine, dear. Do you want to go now? Or would you rather go tomorrow?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Um...would you mind if you came with me? Now?" He asked, seemingly nervous. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, no, I don't mind at all, love. C'mon," I said, getting up. Matt got up after me and I walked up to Pete. I told him where we were going and told him that there was no need to worry or anything. Matt and I would handle everything fine. Pete was reluctant, but nodded and let us go.

We walked out of the apartment and made our way down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk. I sighed and inhaled happily, unable to help myself as we walked along. Matt put his hand on my lower back as we walked along, making me smile. I couldn't help myself. I put my arm around his back and leaned against him a moment before I let go of him and pushed my hands deep into my pockets. It was, after all, kind of chilly outside.

"So are you just going to break it to her?" I asked suddenly, making the fellow yank look up at me. He nodded a bit.

"Yeah. Then, if she gives me time, I'll explain myself." I giggled a little.

"Oh, Matt, Shan won't let you explain, you know that." He laughed and nodded his head a little.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but oh well. I can always try." I nodded.

"That you can, Matty-boy that you can. Never forget it," I said with a grin as he looked at me and nodded.

"Yes ma'am," he said with a lame salute, making me roll my eyes and shove him playfully. He laughed and we chatted aimlessly the rest of the time as we walked towards Shannon and Steve's house. Once there, I knocked on the door since Matt didn't really want to jump into it just yet. When Shannon opened the door with Ben in her arms, she smiled happily when she saw Matt and me.

"Matt! Cas! Please, come in," she said as she moved out of the way so we could enter. I smiled and bowed my head in thanks as I walked inside. She turned and smiled at me before she hugged Matt, Ben still in her arms. He hugged her back and after we all got settled for tea and everything, Matt decided to break the news to his sister.

"Shannon…I'm going to stay with Pete and Cas," he said, throwing it all out there. I could practically see Shannon's mind working as she gazed at him.

"Bu-bu-but Matt...I know that Steve may have acted wrongly but I-" Matt held up his hand, cutting her off. Shannon sighed, knowing there was no way to stop her brother. "Fine... I can't believe you came all this way and didn't even stay the night," she said almost pathetically. I smiled gently and sipped at my tea as the two of them left the room. Before they left, Shannon handed me baby Ben and I held him gently. I listened as they walked upstairs and looked down at Ben. I shook my head a little and giggled down at the gurgling bundle of joy. I heard the two as they spoke upstairs and just looked down at Ben, who was smiling happily. I couldn't help but want to cuddle the cute baby boy as the two upstairs continued to talk.

Once they were done talking upstairs they returned downstairs and I had finished off my tea and baby Ben was asleep. I was holding him quietly as they walked into the living room. I moved closer, but didn't enter, being my nosey self.

"Pete and his thug friends aren't the answer," I heard Shannon whisper. I blinked.

"What are you talking about? What answer?" Matt asked, clearly confused. I could hear it in his voice.

"I've been begging you to come and visit for the last three years and you didn't even come to my wedding and…you don't know my husband, haven't held your nephew, and you show up on my doorstep yesterday, and you're leaving already," she said, her voice choked with emotion. I could feel the tension.

"Look who's talking. You ran to another fucking country after Mom died," he said. There was a silence before movement. "I'm sorry," Matt whispered. I moved away from the living room and sat back down in my chair as they entered. I looked up as Shannon said,

"You come and visit me." It was directed at Matt, not me.

"Yeah, of course," he said with a smile before he looked at me. I smiled and stood up, handing Shannon back Ben. She took him gently and smiled down at her son. I then took my leave. I waited outside for Matt, who had gathered his things and slung them over his shoulder. I sighed a bit and Matt looked at me. I shook my head.

"C'mon, let's get the hell out of here," I said. Matt nodded and we walked silently back to Pete's. A part of me still thinks that Matt knew I was standing there listening to them, but he didn't care.

Once we arrived back to Pete's house, the lad actually had dinner made and it nearly caused me to faint! It smelled absolutely delicious and didn't look like mush! I was so excited I nearly kissed him! Of course, my lips handed on his cheek and I immediately grabbed a plateful of food and dug in. It wasn't long before they were next to me on the couch. The TV was on and we were watching some news channel network talk about crime and the weather. It wasn't long before it was finally time for everyone to go to bed. I had cleared things away as Matt got all of his stuff together and changed into a pair of pajama pants. I made sure the couch was a good enough bed. Matt smiled and kissed me on the cheek in thanks before he got himself comfortable. I nodded and waved good night to him before I entered Pete's room. I sat down on his bed and sighed. He popped his head out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, walking over as he ran a towel over his short hair. He plopped down next to me on the bed, shirtless, a towel wrapped around his waist and I looked at him...his face, mind you.

"Shannon." Pete nodded.

"Ah, I see. Well..." I held up my hand.

"She blamed Matt's leaving on us. She's frustrated and thinks that we're stealing her baby brother away from her, Pete." I looked back down at my hands and heard him sigh. He pulled me to him and sighed. I ignored the feeling of his skin against my arm.

"Shannon's always been like that though, Cas. Remember that time she blamed Ben's bruise on us while we were babysittin'?" He asked. I chuckled and nodded in remembrance.

"Turned out it was just something that had happened while Steve and him were watching TV the day before," I finished, grinning. I moved away from him and sighed a bit before falling back against the bed. Pete stood up and walked back in to the bathroom to get dressed. I sighed a little and huddled under the covers before I decided that I was going to go to bed. I curled up under the covers and closed my eyes. I would have been officially asleep if Pete hadn't walked in and sat down on his side of the bed, making his half sink in. I muttered angrily, making him laugh before he laid down and went to sleep as well. Within a few moments, I was asleep and it was the first good sleep I'd had in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ladies, and gentlemen! You all probably thought it would be a while until I updated, right? Haha, WRONG! I, your loverly Seph, have been writing my ass off since I have quite a bit of muse. I may be away at college but classes haven't picked up yet and I need something to take my mind off of missing him. Thankfully, my parents are also sending me the movie in the mail. I should have it by tomorrow :D I'm getting close to the end. I'm posting this Chapter 5, but I'm currently working on Chapter 7. Just started it actually and there may be something shocking in this chapter or the next one. :O Anyway, I'll let you all get to reading and since I haven't done this in a while...

Disclaimer: I do not own Green Street Hooligans, nor do I own West Ham United, or anything else associated with the movie. I only own Cassie. 3

NOW ONWARD!

xoxo,  
Seph

* * *

The next few weeks, I went to work like usual, spoke to Steve less and less. I knew he knew something but I wasn't quite sure what he knew of. I didn't know anything and that's what bothered me. The man usually told me everything that he knew and could know, but not this time. It was bothersome, I'll admit, but in the end, there's nothing I can do about.

Something that I did appreciate though was seeing Matt and Pete every night I came home. Matt had grown in to his boots, I'll tell you that. He knew what was what and was loving living in England. He and Shannon had been getting along better as well. Plus, Matt was fitting in with the boys just fine. He even got the West Ham United crest tattooed on his right pec. I am kind of jealous though. He and Bovver were closer than ever before after that stupid train ride to the United Away game. The bloody idiots. It's quite alright though, the day after that Pete gave Matt a right lesson in the proper way to play football. He took him to the school to play goalie for the boys that he teaches gym to. Apparently Matt had quite the work out, not that Pete minded seeing those boys kick his butt, despite him being an utterly rubbish goalie. We got to tease him about that while we ate dinner and were at the pub that night as well. Bovver wasn't there though. He disappeared on all of us, not that I really minded.

It wasn't until after work that I was confronted by Steve, asking me if I knew that Matt was a Journo. I blinked at him.

"Matt's a what?" I asked, clearly shocked. I could see him mentally smack himself.

"Yes and no. When he went to Harvard, he was trying to get his masters in Journalism. Don't let any of the boys know that he's a Journo, alright? You need to keep it quiet and make sure that it stays that way. Don't let anything happen to Matt…if anything happens to you or him though, I'm going to have to step in…" My eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Steve. There'll be no need for that. I'll make sure to keep Matt safe, make sure no one knows..." I paused. "What...what about Pete?" Steve shook his head.

"Especially don't tell Pete." I looked at him, worried a moment before I nodded. "Promise me, Cas, that you won't tell Pete and you won't let him know that you know," he said. I nodded somewhat timidly.

"I promise, Steve." He nodded, grabbed his coat, and left. I sighed and grabbed my coat as well before leaving the office. I went back to Pete's apartment and plopped down on the couch before realizing what day it was. I quickly grabbed my jacket and ran out of the door and down the street. Today was the Quarterfinals draw and the pub was going to be playing it! I sprinted down the street, squeezing past people and apologizing before I finally made my way into the pub. I saw the boys, except for Pete, Matt, Bovver, Swill, and Ike. I squeezed in to the small booth and we all watched in earnest as the opponents were announced. No one spoke and the bartender wouldn't serve drinks until the drawing was over. We all seemed to move closer when West Ham was drawn.

"Number eight, West Ham United...will play...number five, Millwall." I thought we were all going to blow the roof off of the pub. There had never been a happier bunch of people as we all hooted, hollered, and screamed. Finally! West Ham vs. Millwall! Revenge was just around the corner for Millwall and honor was just around the corner for us. After getting a few drinks in me, I stumbled my way back home to Pete's house, I had officially moved in a few days prior. No worries though, I didn't stumble back alone. Terry was with me. Once back at Pete's, I collapsed on the couch and sighed a little. It wasn't a few minutes later that Matt came in. I smiled at him and he plopped down next to me. It was then that I remembered about him being a Journo. I looked at him a moment and sat up.

"Pete?" I called. There was silence. I looked at Matt. "Listen to me, Matt, I have to ask you something. Are you writing an article about us? The GSE? Steve told me you went to school for Journalism—" Matt held up his hands and cut me off.

"No, I would never do that. I mean, I do have a journal, but I've had that my entire life. I'd never think about getting it published, besides, being a journalist is in my past and not what I want to do now. Right now I'm a proud member of the GSE." I smiled and nodded.

"Good…don't mention it to any of the others, okay? And, also, did you hear about the drawing?" Matt blinked.

"That was today? Who'd we get?" He asked. I smiled wryly in response. "Cas!"

"Millwall! Home!" Matt jumped up and down happily on the couch and hugged me. We released and that was when Pete walked through the door, giddy as ever. I launched myself off the couch and hugged him. He hugged me back and spun me around.

"We hate Millwall!" He sang loudly before shutting the door with his foot. I smiled at him happily, lost in his eyes a moment before Matt spoke. I moved away from Pete and it was then that I realized I couldn't lie to Pete. I sighed heavily and wanted to beat my own head in. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and turned. I looked at Pete.

"You alright? We should be celebratin'!" I nodded.

"I know, I know. I'm just a little tired is all," I responded, grinning. Pete grinned back.

"No worries. After I shower, the two of us can head down to the Abbey. Matt already went." I blinked. 'Matt already went' echoed in my mind a moment but I shook it off. Word couldn't get around that fast, could it? I smiled at Pete and nodded.

"Sounds good." He smiled and then walked out of the room. I sighed a bit and fell back against the couch. I giggled as I heard Pete laughing in the shower. I shook my head, unable to help myself before I saw Matt's laptop. I grew panicked and was about to hide it when I heard a knock on the door. I bit down on my bottom lip and sighed. I was going to have to do something drastic. I heard Pete shut off the shower and the person knocked again.

"Cas! Can you get that?" He asked. I walked towards his room, formulating a plan.

"Um...no," was all I could come up with. He appeared in front of me, a towel draped around his waist. I could happily see the West Ham United crest on his left pec.

"What you mean 'no'?" He asked, clearly confused. I smiled at him nervously.

"Because...um...oh what the hell," I said before I moved closer to him and kissed him. It was really shocking how he just…stood there. After a moment, his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I was blushing, I know I was, but I didn't really care. We were lost in our own little world before the person knocked louder. Pete broke the kiss and sighed.

"Hang on!" He yelled to the door before he glanced down at me. He smiled a bit and grabbed a long-sleeved West Ham shirt and pulled it on. He grabbed my hand and walked over to the door, gently tugging me behind him. We were both kind of shocked when he opened the door and saw that Keith, Swill, and Bovver were standing there.

"What're you guys doing here?" I asked.

"The other Yank here?" Bovver asked harshly, glaring at me. I was still behind Pete somewhat so they couldn't see our linked hands.

"No, he's—"

"A fucking Journo!" yelled Swill. My eyes widened.

"What? No! Bullocks!" I exclaimed, taking their slang, making Bovver glare down at me.

"No, it's straight, mate. We saw him down at the Times. He was shaking hands with the big boys and everything."

"No, there's got to be a million reasons why he was down there."

"Think about it, Mate," Keith said, approaching us after walking inside. I stayed behind Pete, squeezing his hand. "He drops in out of no where, never been in a scrap in his life, gets real close to the firm's top man…" He trailed off and it kind of made sense, but I shook my head.

"You're crazy."

"Shut it, Yank!" Bovver yelled, causing Pete to squeeze my hand back and grow tense. He looked at Pete. "This time, I'm sure of it."

"You sure about this, Bov? Cause after barging in here like this you fucking better be," he growled as Bovver began to snoop around the room. He looked down and saw Matt's backpack and his laptop.

"This his?" He asked. Pete nodded and he dumped it out on the couch. He opened Matt's laptop, which wasn't password protected. He trusted us.

"Keith, you know about this technological shit, you handle it," Bovver said, moving out of the way. I watched in semi-horror as they opened up Matt's journal and began to read the first day that we all had met him.

"First Match: West Ham v. Birmingham. Home. Pete bought me to the Brigid Abbey Pub on Walsh Road, his main hangout, and introduced me to his gang." Bovver smarted off and Pete, seeming interested, stepped closer to look at the page. He told them to make it go up. "Bovver is Pete's thuggish right-hand man. Keith is sort of Bovver's enforcer. Cassie is like Pete's angel. I'm not sure if he'll ever realize it, but she's probably the only girl that'll ever understand his lifestyle," Keith read, making me blush and looked down a moment before Pete let go of my hand and stepped away. I looked over at him, worried.

"Wait here... I'll put some clothes on," he said as he left. I sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end well at all. I glanced at my phone, tempted to call Steve, but I didn't. I realize now that I should have. I looked up and saw Bovver glaring at me. I glared at him.

"What?" I snapped. He growled.

"Watch what you say, Yank. You're just lucky Pete's here or I'd..." He trailed off and looked at Keith. I rolled my eyes.

"Or you'd what, huh? Obviously you don't think you're in the clear with Pete or you'd do it, wouldn't you Bovver?" I snapped, unable to help myself. He advanced on me and I stumbled back, bumping in to the counter, bruising my hip. I yelped quietly and glared at his smug expression. "I wouldn't be so proud to have a woman back away from you, Bovver...Yank or not," I spat before I grabbed my coat. Pete walked out and looked at me a moment before we headed off towards the Abbey where Matt was. Little did we know tonight all hell was going to break loose and no one's life would _ever_ be the same.

The five of us walked down the street, me in the back, Pete in the front. He looked like a man on a mission and in a way, it scared me. I knew that he and Matt would never be the same with one another. I watched as he and Bovver walked almost side by side and he turned and snarled at me. I snarled right back, unable to help myself. I hated him to this day, I still hate him.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 5. Lots of drama in there now, isn't it? *eyebrow waggle* The next chapter will be THE BEST! I am very excited. Also, I know writers say this all the time, but...um...you know, review, yeah? It would make me a very happy writer indeed :D


	6. Chapter 6

Because you're all such good readers and reviewers, I decided I'd go ahead and update again. Mind you all I haven't worked on Chapter 8 in a while/at all, but that's because it's like...almost literally the end and I don't know if I want this all to end, haha. Anyway, I've also been drowning in homework and the like, plus, lots of stuff going on in my life, no worries, nothing awful 3 Anyway, I will now throw in a disclaimer and then let you read. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Green Street Hooligans or anything related to them. I only own Cassie.

xoxo,  
Seph

* * *

When we finally made it to the Abbey, we stepped inside and nearly fainted at who we saw was there. It was Steve, Pete's older brother, talking to Matt. I knew this was going to end badly. Bovver approached first, Keith behind him. Pete was next to me and Swill. I looked at Steve and Matt helplessly. Pete then stepped up past Bovver and Keith, shocking the hell out of me.

"You getting all the juicy details?" He asked angrily. "Writing it all down?" He asked again. I pushed past Bovver and Keith, shocking them both. I grabbed Pete's arm.

"Pete..." He brushed me off.

"What?" Matt asked.

"You fucking Journo!" Keith yelled, making the Abbey completely quiet. My eyes widened and darted around before I looked at Matt. I shook my head, telling him that it wasn't me. Steve looked at me and understood that it had not been my doing.

"You sure you know what you're doing here?" Steve asked. Pete's eyes narrowed and he moved closer to him. Steve pushed Matt behind him. "I said...are you sure?" Pete's eyes shot towards his brother.

"You know? You knew and didn't say a word?" Pete yelled. I grabbed his hand out of instinct. I could feel him tense up before calming, at least somewhat.

"I knew he went to Harvard to be a journalist but he dropped out," Steve defended.

"We found his journal, full of stories on all of us," Pete argued.

"It's a fucking diary," Matt snapped. I looked at him sharply, signaling for him to be quiet.

"Swill saw you at the Times...with a couple of Journos."

"That was my dad," Matt told him.

"You're old man's a Journo?"

"That don't mean nothing," Steve defended quickly. I knew where this was going and fast. I was worried about what to do, so I kept my mouth shut.

"He was trying to get in with us!" Keith yelled.

"I wasn't trying to get in with anyone!" Matt defended. Bovver's eyes flashed and I knew why. He felt betrayed.

"You, shut the—" He dove for him and shocking everyone, Pete stopped him. He glared at Bovver.

"I don't care who he is. You don't do anyone on the Deck." Bovver looked at him, clearly shocked.

"What's wrong with you? He's going to bury us with that story and you're just going to let it happen!" Swill looked at Bovver and the rest of the GSE.

"No, now Steve, you're the major. You started this firm. We've got the biggest ruckus of our lives coming up, and your brother is too much of a bottle-job to lead us." I looked completely shocked at Swill. How could he say that about Pete? I looked at Pete and then at Steve. He shook his head.

"No. The GSE is Pete's firm, all right? He calls the shots...not me." Pete looked at everyone and then, Bovver snapped. He went for Matt, but I stood in his way and instead of nailing Matt in the face with a right hook, he got me. He was shocked and so was everyone else. Steve knelt down and helped me up. I remember holding my face in pain. I was sure my jaw was fractured. I remember looking at Bovver through teary eyes. I saw the look on his face. He hadn't meant to hit me. It was then that he turned and pushed his way out of the abbey.

"C'mon," I heard Pete's voice say softly into my ear. I felt his fingers curl around my arm and lead me towards the boy's bathroom. Matt, Pete, and I made our way inside.

"Thanks, Cas," I heard Matt say to me. I smiled at him softly and Pete growled angrily.

"Shut up! She shouldn't have had to fucking do that. She shouldn't have had to get whacked in the jaw for you!" Pete turned and began to pace. "History student my arse," he muttered angrily before he turned and glared at Matt. "Who are you?" He yelled angrily. I walked over to the sink and started to put cold water on my jaw.

"Sorry I lied about being a history major, but I'm not a journalist."

"It don't look fucking good, does it?" Pete snapped. I blinked and glared at Pete a moment after moving away from the sink. A dark bruise was starting to form where Bovver had punched me.

"Pete! Stop it! Just...listen to him..." Pete rounded on me.

"Did you know?" He asked, hurt in his eyes. I sighed heavily.

"Yes...but I've only known for a few hours now. Steve told me while I was at work." I cringed under Pete's harsh gaze. "He made me promise not to tell you...and made me promise that I would keep Matt safe." Pete looked over at him and then at me.

"Matt...I need to speak with Cas alone for a second...just...wait outside. No one will do anything with Steve around." Matt nodded and moved out of the room. Pete turned on me.

"So...was that kiss just to distract me?" He asked, looking at me like I had just broken his heart.

"N-no...well...yes, but my intentions were pure, Pete." He held up his hand and my eyes watered.

"Don't...just...don't..." I looked at him pitifully and he opened the door for Matt to walk in. I looked at him like my heart was smashed into a million pieces. Matt saw me and looked at Pete.

"What did you do?" He asked, stepping up to him. Pete glared.

"Why are you keeping a journal?" He asked, not answering Matt.

"I've kept it my entire life!"

"Are you working for the Times?" He asked angrily. I looked at Matt and knew he felt like he was being interrogated.

"No. I'm telling you the truth... You've got to trust me, Pete." I looked from one to the other once again and then there was a pause.

"Mate, you've put me right fucking in it," Pete said, his sigh soft. "If I don't convince those boys that the head of their firm was not just taken by a fucking Yank Journo, the GSE is done," he said. I paused and then looked at him.

"Not if you say I influenced you." Both boys looked at me, shocked. "You could say that, if they don't believe you, that I influenced you. I know you, Pete...you're a ladies man and it wouldn't take much for a girl to influence your choices and decisions." Pete shook his head.

"No...no, I won't do that to you, Cas... You're too pure to have that put on you." He paused. "So I'm going to go out there and I'm gonna tell them that Bov's got it all wrong." He turned to Matt. "And tell them you're one of us." He stared at him sternly. "And I better be fucking right." Matt nodded and we exited the bathroom. I smiled when I saw Terry holding out an ice pack for me.

"Thanks, Terry," I said as I took the pack and held it to my face. I kept walking to Steve; I didn't even look at Pete. Steve brought us back over to our little corner. Pete was pacing. I stayed by Matt. He checked me out, making sure that I wasn't hurt too badly. I waved him off. I hated it when people did that...except Pete, and Matt noticed it.

"This shit with Bovver could tear this firm apart," he growled. He then looked at Steve. "Mate, I need you. Stay with us, just through Millwall." Steve shook his head.

"I'm not gonna help you." Pete opened his mouth and Steve shook his head again. "I made a promise to my wife and kid, all right? And I'm sticking to it," he said with a glare. His glare softened and I saw him glance at me and then look at Pete. I saw Pete look at me too before he looked over at him. "You know, there comes a time when the best reputation you can have...is the one with your family." I saw Pete look at me before he looked at his brother.

"Down! Get the fuck down!" It was then that everything was in slow motion. I saw Pete dive towards me as a large bottle with a cloth tucked inside on fire crashed through the window. I screamed and was immediately shielded by Pete's body.

"Hello, boys!" My eyes widened.

"No!" I breathed, Pete looking at me. Within moments we stood up and were coughing. I waved the smoke from my face, or tried to, and began to walk around. I looked around and then heard Matt calling for Pete. I grew uneasy when I heard Tommy Hatcher's voice.

"Look who's back in the fucking Abbey after all these years!" I felt a shiver run down my spine and I began to push my way through the loads of people.

"Tommy, I'm all done with this, mate," Steve tried to explain.

"Retired, did you? Got yourself a Yank wife, did you? Had a son of your own, did you? I had a son once!" I continued to make my way towards the voices before hearing the sound of glass breaking. "Do you remember him? DO YOU?" I heard a smash and continued to push past people.

"I'm sorry!" I heard Steve cry out. I felt my heart ache.

"It's too late! You fuck!" He shouted. I had my hand up to push away the smoke when I felt something slash my hand. I screamed, clutching my hand to my chest. I heard someone yell for Tommy's name and I walked deeper into the smoke.

"Cas!" I heard Pete's voice, but I was far more worried about Steve; especially when I heard Tommy Hatcher's next words.

"Cas? Who the fuck is..." He trailed off. "You mean that little Yank cunt that your brother's been hangin' out with?" He chuckled and I heard silence before Steve scream.

"NO!" He bellowed.

"You listen to me," Tommy said. "You die tonight, and we're even." My eyes widened and I rushed forward. I bumped right in to Tommy and he glared down at me. Then it registered in his mind who I was. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to him. "You...you must be Petey's little girlfriend. The one Bovver's always complainin' about. He said you were the first Yank to kill the GSE..." I saw the bloody broken bottle in his hand. My eyes widened and I struggled to get away.

"PETE!" I screamed. Tommy dropped me when one of his goons called for him and they all left. I nearly tripped over Terry who was kneeling next to Steve. I screamed when I saw Steve's bloody throat.

"Pete! Pete! Over here!" I hollered. Matt appeared by my side first and hid my face in his chest. Pete ran over seconds later.

"Jesus, fucking hang in there!" Pete said as he knelt down beside his brother. I saw the tears in his eyes and wanted to go to him.

"Ah, fucking hell." It was then that Terry told us to take him outside. We did so, well, the boys and Matt and we saw Bovver. I heard him mutter something about him messing up. Pete turned on him.

"Bovver, what did you fucking do?" He yelled, rushing towards him. I wrapped my hands around his left and pulled him back.

"Pete! Get a fucking car!" I told him, hearing the car alarm in the background. He looked down at me, ready to snap, but instead his face softened.

"Move!" Terry's command shook us from our...moment and we got him into a car after Terry broke one of the windows and we opened them.

"Ah, fucking hell!" Steve yelled once more as we tried to get him in to the car.

"Move!"

"Get in there," I heard Pete say to Matt and me. It wasn't long before I was seated.

"Get in! Go!" Terry yelled as the sirens grew closer. Bovver and I sat in the back while Pete and Matt sat up front. Pete obviously drove us to the hospital. I heard Terry yelling as we made our way back. I looked down at Steve, whose head was in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and realized then that I was crying. He smiled up at me through the pain and held my hand as we drove to the hospital.

We arrived at the hospital and it took us no more than a few seconds to get out of the car. I held Steve upright with Bovver's help, strangely enough. Matt and Pete pushed people out of the way and once we were inside, Matt was the one who yelled for a doctor.

"Somebody help! Help us! He's been fucking stabbed!" The doctors and nurses quickly arrived and put Steve on a gurney. I didn't want them to take him away from me. I turned and hugged Matt, who was next to me. He hugged me back. It wasn't until a few moments later that he handed me off to Pete. I hugged Pete tighter and cried into his sweater. I couldn't believe that this had just fucking happened.

After everyone had calmed down, for the most part, Pete was pacing. Bovver, Matt, and I were sitting there. Bovver had his head in his hands, knowing that he had fucked up. Matt seemed to be looking for Shannon and Ben. I sighed and saw the doctor walk up. I walked up to him.

"He's...hanging on for now. I'm sure he'll be all right." I nodded.

"Thank you," I murmured before going back to the trio. Pete was on me first, asking. I smiled a little. "He said he's hanging on." Pete nodded and then turned to Bovver.

"Trusting lads. You always said trusting lads was my problem, Bov. This is how you prove your point?" He asked, obviously furious. "Backstabbing me? Teaming up with Tommy Hatcher to kill the Major? My fucking brother?" Pete screamed. I grabbed Pete's hand and pulled him to me. Pete turned to me and then Bovver spoke. I closed my eyes with a sigh. Why he couldn't just be quiet, I'll never understand.

"I'll kill Tommy. I'll do it, just say the word." Pete turned to him, pain and hurt in his eyes. He shook his head.

"I don't need you for that...I don't need you for anything anymore." Bovver stood up and Pete shook his head. "Go away."

"Please, I fucked up..." I shook my head and pulled Pete to the side. I sat down and pulled him down beside me. I looked over at him and gently squeezed his hand. It took a moment before he squeezed mine back, signaling that he appreciated my caring. Although this was also the hand that Tommy had slashed opened, so I gasped. Pete let go and I looked down at my hand and then at Pete's. His hand was red with my blood. Quickly, Matt informed one of the nurses and she took me off to be fixed. I looked back at Pete mournfully as I was hauled off.

* * *

So how do you lot feel about _that_ chapter, eh? EH? Give me feedback yo and maybe, just maybe, I'll give you chapter 7 soon, what you all think about that? *pauses for effect* Brilliant! So...get to reviewin' then and wait for Chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 7! This isn't really a happy, fun chapter, but it's a chapter none the less! :D Hopefully you all enjoy it anyway. :D Talk to you at the end like usual!

Disclaimer: I do not own Green Street Hooligans or anything associated with the film. I only own Cas. 3

* * *

After I was taken away to get my hand fixed, I stepped out of my room to watch as Shannon walked in and parked Ben's stroller. She walked up to Pete and smacked him.

"Sick! You're sick!" She screamed, hitting him again and again, crying and Pete did nothing to stop her. Matt pulled her away after a while and went to calm her down. I walked over to Pete and stood by his side. I took his hand in my hand that wasn't injured and we didn't even look at each other. We just watched the mess that before us was our life. After a moment, Pete leaned against me and I glanced down at him. I sighed gently and rested my head on top of his before my arm moved around him. This was the first time I had seen him this way since his father had died back in the day. I didn't say anything and neither did he. I just kept my arm around him, holding him close as I felt his pain.

I looked over at Bovver, not able to help myself. I glared at him and he looked down. I knew he felt bad but if Steve died, I would have to kill him myself. Steve had a family...a _family_. He had a wife and son...he had people to care for and people who cared about him and Bovver was going to take away Ben's father…a man he knew very well. How would Shannon ever explain his father's death to him? "Yeah, Benny...your dad was killed by an enemy of his from back when he was known as The Major. The man found out where your father was thanks to your Uncle Pete's best friend..." Yes, that would go over very well with little Ben…maybe only if it ended it. "And Aunt Cassie got pissed off and killed him for being the reason your father died." Not even then. The poor boy would never be okay with his father dying. He would never be completely healed.

After a moment, I heard a soft sound. I looked down and saw that Pete was asleep. A small smile formed on my face. A few people walked in and cooed at us, though they were confused by the bruise on my face and the cut on my hand, but I waved them off, my arm still around Pete. After a few hours, I awoke him because the doctor said that we could go visit Steve. Pete nodded and stood up, pulling me with him. His hand was still in mine as he pulled me towards Steve's room. We peeked in and saw that no one else was around so we walked in and Pete sat down next to his older brother's bed. I stood behind him, my hand on his shoulder. His hand gripped mine as we looked at him.

"Hey, Steve." Steve looked up at me and smiled a little. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Hey, Babygirl," he croaked, nearly killing me. His eyes looked at Pete. I felt Pete's breath hitch in his throat.

"I'm so sorry," I heard him choke out. I felt my heart break even more. I watched as Steve shook his head, but Pete didn't stop talking. "I shouldn't have...maybe if I never would have gotten into this lifestyle..." I squeezed his shoulders gently and Steve shook his head.

"No...Pete...stop." Pete stopped talking and looked at his older brother. "I don't...blame you. I should have told you ages ago that this job could get hairy, Pete..." I looked at them both and felt like I was going to die. I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Excuse me," I whispered, moving out of the room. I walked outside and shut the door before I started crying. I sat down in the middle of the hallway at the hospital and lost it. I just cried and cried and cried. I had never cried so much in my life. Usually I didn't cry in front of anyone, but this time, it was too much and my urge to cry took over. I don't know how long I sat there crying, but it had to have been a few good hours before Pete stepped out and knelt down beside me. I looked over at him.

"Pete?" I asked. He smiled at me softly and helped me up. We walked out to the waiting room once again and saw the rest of the gang there looking somber as always.

"How is he?" Dave asked. I sighed gently and Pete answered, taking my hand in his in front of everyone. None of them seemed shocked.

"He's hanging in there..." There was a pause before Pete turned to Bovver, who was standing up and facing us. "You tell Tommy I want a straightener." My eyes widened and I looked at him. "Tomorrow," he said, not looking at me. It was like if he did, he would change his mind or something. I felt my heart drop and went to run, but Pete wouldn't let go of my hand. He nodded. "We finish this once and for all...somewhere quiet, away from Old Bill."

"All right," Bovver said before he turned and made his way out of the hospital. I wanted to stop him, but with Pete not letting me go, I couldn't. I looked around and didn't see Matt. I watched as Pete turned to Swill.

"Your mate still run security at Trinity Wharf?" He nodded.

"Get a hold of him. Set it up." Swill nodded.

"Sure," he said before leaving. Pete looked at the others and dismissed them before looking at me.

"C'mon," he said as he made his way towards the exit. I looked up at him and didn't want him to go through with it, but I knew he had to. He had to avenge his brother. This wasn't about pride anymore or about respect. This was full on revenge and Millwall was going to get it. "Cas," I heard Pete say quietly. I blinked and looked up at him.

"Yeah, Pete?"

"I don't want you in this fight." I stopped walking and looked up at him.

"What? No. I'm going to be in this damn fight. No one's going to stop me," I told him, glaring at him. Pete shook his head.

"No. You're not. You're going with Shannon and Matt. They're going back to Boston...Matt doesn't know it yet. You're going and that's final. Don't make me make you get on that plane." I shook my head.

"No! Besides, if you do make me get on the plane, you won't be in the fight which will be good enough for me." He sighed angrily.

"Dammit, Cas, why do you make this so hard?" He asked angrily. I sighed.

"Because I'm just as stubborn as you are and I'm just as mean. C'mon, Pete, I can take care of myself." Pete shook his head.

"No. No, I won't let him hurt you." I blinked.

"What?" Pete sighed and leaned against a lamp post, looking at me.

"Steve told me...Tommy said that if he saw you ever again...he'd kill you...in front of me...if Steve didn't die by his hand. Steve's obviously recovering...and I won't let him kill you. I won't let him get his filthy hands on you." I looked at Pete sadly and opened my mouth to comfort him but did the only thing I could do. I nodded.

"Okay, Pete...if that's what you want...I'll...I'll be on the plane with Shannon, Ben, and Matt." Pete looked at me, stunned a moment before he swooped in and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me close and kissed me hard. I was shocked at first but then I got in to it. I put my arms around his neck and we held each other close. After a moment, we broke the kiss and smiled at one another. "Just...do me a favor?" I asked. Pete nodded, his forehead touching mine which probably looking romantic with is being nearly dawn and us standing under a street lamp.

"Anything, Cas."

"Stay safe...and don't do anything stupid." Pete smiled at me and kissed my lips once more before he pulled away and started walking with me down the street. We arrived at Shannon's house and walked through the door. I blinked a bit when we saw Matt glaring at Shannon, whose bags were packed. I sighed gently and walked up to him.

"You can't do this to him, Shannon," Matt said and I sighed.

"Yes...yes she can, Matt."

"And so should you," Pete finished, looking at his brother-in-law. Matt shook his head.

"I'm going to that wharf with you guys tomorrow."

"Jesus Christ!" Shannon exclaimed, leaving the room with Ben.

"They crash our pub, they put your brother in the hospital..." Pete shook his head.

"That ain't your problem anymore, mate."

"What are you talking about? I've got about as much at stake here as you do," he retorted. I sighed and looked at Pete, squeezing his hand.

"Matt, listen to me...it's time to go home."

"I don't know where home is anymore."

"I think we both know where it ain't," Pete said softly. I sighed.

"Matt...I'm going with you and Shannon...we're all going back to the states..." Matt blinked and grew angry.

"You're leaving Pete too? You should stay with him! Beside him!" I shook my head and held up my hand to Pete, who had grown angry himself. He looked at me and then nodded.

"No, Matt. I'm not staying because he asked me to go...just like he's asking you to go. He cares about us and he wants us to be safe..."

"Mate...this is my fight. It's my brother in the hospital. I'll take care of Tommy...mate, go home." Matt looked at Pete angrily and stomped off. I sighed and Shannon walked back in. She hugged Pete and then hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry, Shannon," Pete murmured to her. She shook her head and looked down. She gently patted his chest.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, Shan..." She nodded and Pete and I left. We walked down the street, heading towards Pete's apartment. We knew this may have been our last night together, but we didn't care. I packed away Matt's stuff and put it in a bag before collecting most of my stuff. Pete helped me pack. We made sure I had everything before we just sat on his couch. We just sat there and stared at each other for a few moments before I crawled over to him and cuddled up next to him. He put his arm around me and held me close. He rested his head on top of mine.

"Pete..."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think is going to happen at the wharf tomorrow?" I asked him softly. He was quiet.

"I don't know, Cassie...I can only hope we fight fair and soon we'll have this whole mess sorted out. I'll make sure to take down Tommy. He should have never brought his kid to our scrap in the first place. He should have known better and yet he blames my brother for the death of his kid. It's not right. I have to teach him that." I shook my head.

"Pete...he'll never listen. He's an animal and he won't stop until he's killed _everyone_ in the GSE. He'll blame your brother...then you...then everyone else. He'll never stop...ever. Anyone who utters the Major's name will be slaughtered." Pete was quiet. He nodded.

"I know...but...I've got to try. If I don't, he'll get to you and Shannon and Ben...and I can't let that happen. I can't let them pay for Bovver's sin...or Tommy's." I nodded.

"I know, Pete...I know." We went quiet and after a moment I stood up and went to pull one some PJs. Pete followed in after me. Silently, we both got ready for bed. He pulled off his shirt and jeans before pulling on his sweat pants. He laid down in his bed and I laid down on my side after changing into my pjs. I curled up next to him and he wrapped an arm around me as I rested my head on his bare chest.

"Good night, Cas."

"Night, Pete...see you in the morning?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah...I'll walk you halfway to Shannon's." He paused. "If I get too close, Matt will follow." I nodded.

"I know, I understand." He smiled softly.

"You've always understood me, Cas...even when no one else did..." I smiled and closed my eyes, silently drifting off to sleep. I felt Pete's lips touch the top of my head before darkness finally consumed me and dreams of my future flipped through my head like a story book.

* * *

Well you lot, hopefully you enjoyed Chapter 7 of I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles! Chapter 8 will be up as soon as possible. I'm currently working on it in between my mates and my homework. So, hopefully it'll get done soon. If not, you'll have to wait anxiously to see if I allow Pete to live or die. Please remember that reviews help me write more!

xoxo,  
Seph


	8. Chapter 8

Well, gang, sorry that I didn't update for practically ages, but I had school and a lot of other things going on in my life. On the plus side, here's Chapter 8 of I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles! I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. Also, I am working on Ch. 9 as we speak.

xoxo,

Sephy

* * *

I awoke the next morning when Pete gently kissed the top of my head and whispered into my ear that I needed to wake up. I groaned a little and snuggled closer to him, making him chuckle before he gently slipped out of bed. I laid there for a moment, not bothering to move at all until I heard the shower running. I sighed heavily and got up. I looked around and saw that nothing had changed. I walked into the kitchen, hoping for some food and saw that Pete's couch was empty. I sighed sadly. Today was the day…the day of the war at the wharf. I was not in the mood for that day, but either way, I wanted to make it a good one seeing as, well, it would probably be my last day with Pete before something terrible happened. I began to make Pete breakfast. I made sure to make his favorite with what he had in the fridge: eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and all that other good stuff.

It wasn't until I had everything set up and ready that Pete walked out of the bathroom in his usual jeans and black turtle neck. I smiled at him and walked up to him, kissing him softly. He returned the kiss before he broke away and sniffed at the air. I giggled.

"Yes, I made you breakfast. I figured you'd need it today." He smiled at him.

"Aye, thank you, love." I sighed.

"I'm going to go shower…then you can walk me to Shannon's." Pete nodded, kissed the top of my head, and sat down at the table for his breakfast. I, on the other hand, walked into his room and in to the bathroom. I stripped down and jumped into the shower. My shower wasn't quick. It was a long, hot, relaxing shower as I thought about everything that had been going on. Dave, Pete, Ike...all of my boys were probably going to die today and there was nothing I could do about it. Plus, Matt, Shannon, and I were leaving them alone. That was the last thing I wanted to do, but Pete was right. The moment I step into that wharf, Tommy'd go after me, wanting one of the Dunham's to pay for his son's death and I'd be perfect, striking pain into both Steve and Pete if anything were to happen to me.

After my shower, I got dressed in a pair of low riding jeans and a long sleeved v-neck shirt. I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail and stepped out. I smiled as I saw that Pete was doing the dishes. He looked somber. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He didn't even jump as I leaned against him, hugging him from behind. I knew that he needed this as much as he may hate to admit it. He needed my support and he knew it.

After a moment, when I knew he had finished the dishes, I let go of him and began to dry the dishes and put them away. I heard Pete sigh and turned and looked at him. I sighed silently when I saw that he was just staring out the window. I walked up to him.

"Pete..."

"I know, Cas...I know." The two of us fell into another silence and soon Pete turned from the Window and looked at me. "C'mon, let's go," he said as he walked past me and grabbed his coat. I sighed silently once more and grabbed my jacket and walked towards the door. Pete was already waiting for me. Once I was outside of the door, he shut it and locked it before he handed me the keys. I smiled and pocketed them before he turned and started walking down the hallway. I followed after him and once our feet hit the pavement and our faces were hit by the gusty wind of the English air, we began the long trek to Shannon's apartment, or at least the halfway point.

Once we were at Hartford Street, Pete and I stopped walking so we could say our goodbyes. I turned to him and saw the look in his eyes and on his face. I smiled at him softly and stood up on my tip toes. I kissed his lips for a moment before I set myself back down on my feet.

"For luck, Dunham," I said with a smile. He smiled at me as well and chuckled before he kissed my forehead.

"Stay safe, Cas...keep Matt out of trouble for me, will you?" He asked, making me nod.

"Of course, Pete. You know me; I keep him out of trouble anyway, don't I?" I asked playfully. He looked at me, as if daring for me to ask him to actually answer. I rolled my eyes and hit him playfully before I looked down the street. Shannon's house was down there. I looked at Pete before I threw my arms around him and kissed him passionately. His arms tightened around me and he kissed me back. This was the first time that the two of us were going to be separated. I let go of him and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. I smiled and he returned it, though he was still somber. I kissed his cheek. "I want you to come back to me…you hear me, Dunham?" I asked. He nodded, kissing my forehead. We both moved away from each other and headed off in opposite directions. After a while I heard footsteps behind me and turned. Pete ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"I love you," I heard him whisper. My eyes widened and my heart beat began to increase. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach, making me smile. I hugged him close.

"I love you too, Pete," I murmured back. I felt him shiver against me, from what I'm not too sure, as I held him close, my hand on the back of his neck. Pete and I finally pulled away from our embrace and I smiled at him softly before we both turned away and headed off. Pete towards the wharf and myself towards Shannon's house.

When I finally got to Shannon's, the front door was open. I walked in and saw that Matt was sitting on the couch, looking extremely upset. I walked over to him and sat down. He leaned against me a moment before his sister came down and said hello to me. I replied with a wave and looked back down at Matt, who was less than thrilled about everything that was going on. I sighed and gently ran my hand up and down his back before I went to go get myself a beer from the fridge. Of course, when I opened the fridge, there was nothing there. In the kitchen, I watched as Shannon held little Ben as she called for a cab. I sighed a little and then stepped out back and sat down on the porch. I pulled out a cigarette and lit the little sucker before I took a deep drag. I leaned back and felt someone's legs. I looked up and saw Matt. He looked heavily unhappy. I gently put my arms around the backs of his legs, as if trying to tell him that it would be okay. He looked down at me and smiled a little weakly. I smiled back at him somewhat, trying not to drop the cancer stick from between my lips.

After a moment, Matt went back inside and when I turned and looked at him, he was leaning against the front door, lighting his own cigarette. I smiled a little as Shannon approached me and handed me Ben.

"I'm going to talk to him," she said. I nodded to her and held the bundle of joy. I smiled at him.

"You know, I want to have one of you, someday. Perhaps after I ever get out of this Firm business, huh? And if Pete lives through this...perhaps we could have babies, hmm? Would you like a cousin?" I asked Ben, who giggled at me and grabbed at my nose. I chuckled a bit and pulled his hand away as I took another puff off of my nicotine tube of death. I sighed a little, blowing my smoke away from Ben, who looked at it curiously and reached out for it. I chuckled once more and shook my head before I gently bounced the little fella on my knee. He seemed to enjoy that so I continued, holding on to him, of course. I'm no dummy.

It wasn't long before Shannon returned and wanted her baby back. I gave her Ben and let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. I took another drag off of my cigarette and flicked off the ashes before realizing I was down to the butt. I dropped it and stepped on the smoking butt before twisting my foot, successfully extinguishing it. I sighed a bit and headed inside, past Shannon, who was humming softly to Ben. I walked back out into the living room and saw that Matt wasn't there. I blinked a few times before I shrugged my shoulders. I looked out the open door and saw that the taxi was here.

"Yo, Shan, Matt! Taxi's here!" I called. Within a few moments, she was in the room with me, but Matt wasn't. "Oi, Matt!" I called. There was silence. "Matthew Buckner!" I called again. I headed upstairs and yelled for him once more. More silence. I grew worried and sprinted down the steps. "Shannon! Where's Matt?" I asked, clearly panicked. Shannon looked at me with wide eyes. "Shit!" I cursed before I sighed and looked at her. "C'mon, we need to go find him, Shan," I said. She nodded her head and grabbed her keys. We both darted out the door. Shannon didn't bother to shut and lock the door to the house seeing as we wouldn't be returning. I waved off the Taxi driver and got in to Shannon's car as she buckled up Ben. Once he was all set, she got into the driver's side and we headed off. I didn't want Shannon to go to the wharf, but if we couldn't find him walking around here, I'd have her go there, but until then, I just had her drive around the practically barren streets. It seemed everyone knew that today was just…obviously a really bad day to be outside.

Shannon drove down the streets, trying to see if she could spot her brother. I watched the alleyways and any side streets, making sure that if I spotted anyone, I made sure she stopped the car before I would tell her that it wasn't Matt and we would start our search once again. It was painful for Shannon, I could tell. She was truly worried for her younger brother, and I didn't blame her. She had already practically lost her husband and now she was beginning to feel like she was going to lose her brother. I assured her that she wouldn't. I told her that even if it killed me, I'd make sure that she left England with her baby brother. She smiled weakly at me. I knew she didn't want to hear that, but it had to be told to her. To be honest, I would keep to my word. Even if it killed me, we would find Matt and he _would_ be okay.

After I felt like we had traveled practically all over England, I told Shannon to pull over. She looked at me curiously before she did so. I stepped out and into an alley. I grabbed something that resembled a bat and sighed heavily before I got into the car.

"What's that for?" She asked fearfully.

"We have to go to the wharf, Shannon… That's where he is and I've got this to keep myself armed. I've got to keep you and Ben safe," I said calmly. She could see the fear behind my eyes but nodded her head. She put the car in drive and headed towards the wharf, looking for Matt as she did so. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself before the storm even started.

This wasn't going to be easy. In fact, despite how I lived for this kind of thing, this wasn't your typical fight. This was far much worse. In fact, this was where people lost their lives. This was the kind of thing that Shannon wanted to keep Steve from it, as well as Matt, but...they had been pulled in, although Steve was pulled in against his will. This was something that most firms would never dream of. In fact, most firms never did this. Never. The groups fought for their teams, yes, but they never fought for revenge or for blood, but that was what Tommy Hatcher wanted and as long as Steve lived, Pete and I and the rest of the GSE knew that he would never stop so long as I lived. In fact, I knew for a fact that he would never stop. He was blood thirsty beast who wanted revenge for his son's murder. It hadn't been Steve's fault. It had been Tommy's. He's the one who hadn't protected his boy and had brought him to the damn fight, but no. Tommy wanted to seek revenge on everyone in the GSE, or just Steve, rather. If Tommy had it his way, he'd kill everyone that Steve ever loved and would keep him alive just so he could live the rest of his life, knowing he wasn't able to save his child, his wife, his brother, or his friends. It would have killed Steve and Tommy knew it, which was why Pete didn't want anyone to go to the wharf, but…there they were.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as we drove closer and closer to the wharf. It didn't take too long for Shannon to spot the brawl in front of us. She screeched to a stop and her eyes widened. She waited very patiently as she tried to find Matt. My eyes should have been searching for Matt, but instead my eyes searched for Pete. I searched long and hard before I finally saw him. Tommy Hatcher was practically beating the snot out of him. My eyes widened in fear before I got out of the car. "Pete!" I screamed, unable to help myself. I saw a few people stop and eyed them. It wasn't until Shannon got out of the car and screamed for Matt that most of the people stopped. He stopped and looked at her, eyes widening with fear before Tommy stopped beating Pete. I almost dropped the bat-like object that I was holding when I saw his broken leg. A snarl escaped my lips before I spotted a few Millwall guys heading towards Shannon.

"Shannon! Get in the car!" I screamed as I took a swing at one of the guys. He didn't see it so he was hit square in the jaw, probably breaking it. I couldn't hear a snap, but then again, it was being rather rowdy. I then saw the other guy and headed towards Shannon. I went again and swung my bat (we'll just call it a bat) at him, but he saw it coming and ducked and took that time to punch me in the stomach. I yelped in pain and curled forward, clutching my stomach for a moment before I looked back at his back as he headed towards Shannon. I glared and threw my bat at him. It hit his back and he fell forward. He yelled out a curse and turned, glaring at me a moment. I gulped slightly before tucking my hair behind my ear and getting ready. He ran at me and I prepared myself for what was going to happen. The man tackled me, and I didn't even try to move. I didn't even get to cry out in pain because he punched me in the face, busting my lip. I struggled under the larger man before he was pulled off of me by Ike. I smiled at him.

"Hey Ikey," I said as he pulled me up before I turned and kicked someone in the jaw who was heading towards him. I sighed a little and shook my head. "This is shit," I spat, making him smile before we went back to fighting.

It wasn't too much longer before Tommy had made his way to Shannon's car. My eyes widened in fear. The boys approached him, but he beat all of them off. Then, a light bulb went off in my head.

"Tommy!" I screamed. He stopped and turned towards me. "Want some? Be a man and come get some," I yelled bravely, despite how I was practically signing my death certificate. I looked him in the eyes and then, it seemed to register in his mind who was calling him out. I heard Pete yell my name in fear.

"Ah! Baby Petey's little bitch! Am I right?" I asked as he moved towards me. I gulped a bit and nodded my head bravely.

"Yeah. At least I'll be more of a fight than Shannon...and if you even _think_ you can touch her and Steve's son, I can and will fuck you up," I said bravely. Yeah, he knew who Shannon was. It was the only reason why he even went for her.

"Well, I figure an eye for an eye, am I right, West Ham United Bitch?" He snapped. I shook my head.

"No…not right. For one, Steve wasn't stupid enough to bring his child to a fight and for two, he's not old enough for you to molest, let alone kill." Brave words...very brave words. I heard Pete scream for me to stop, but I wouldn't. "You going to hit a girl, Tommy? Eh? You going to kill me?" I asked him loudly. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at me. They blinked. Everyone knew it took a lot of balls to call out Tommy like that. A snarl escaped his lips and he started for me, but to my surprise, Pete limped out in front of me.

"To get to her, you'll have to kill me first, Tommy," Pete said firmly. Tommy grinned maniacally.

"It'll be my pleasure, Little Petey," he said as he went for him. It was at that moment that Ike and Swill pulled me from behind Pete as Tommy tackled him. I screamed out.

"No! Let me go!" I bellowed, struggling. Tommy hammered away at Pete's face. He just laid there, not even trying to stop Tommy from what he's doing. He didn't have enough energy. Tears streamed down my dirt, mud, and blood covered face as I watched, not able to do anything. "Stop him!" I screamed helplessly. "Someone stop him! Please! He's going to kill him!" I yelled, wanting someone, anyone to listen to me, but it seemed no one was going to listen. I was going to watch the man I love die in front of my very eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I felt like my life was over as I bowed my head and sobbed. I didn't even feel Ike and Swill loosen their grip.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but since it's getting closer to the end of the semester, I figured it would be nice to de-stress with a chapter (or two ;) ) of I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles! :D I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was interesting to write, also, there are a few paragraphs that are just sort of filler... I apologize in advance. Also, Chapter 10 will be the very last chapter of this fic. Then I need to work on Alia Potter and I even have a few ideas buzzing around in my head as well. :) Anyway, please enjoy Chapter 9 of I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles! :)

* * *

After everyone realized what was going on, they pulled Tommy off of Pete, who struggled against his men. Ike and Swill let me go and I fell forward and crawled to Pete's side. I was sobbing at this point. "Pete," I whimpered as I looked down at him. I grabbed his limp hand and leaned forward. My forehead rested gently on his chest as I cried, but after a moment, I stopped. I inhaled sharply. "Boys! BOYS!" I screamed. It didn't take long for Ike, Swill, Terry, Todd, Clive, Nigel, and to my surprise, Bovver to be at my side. "He's breathing," I gasped. Terry's eyes widened and he grabbed Pete like he had Steve. I started to breathe heavy. I wasn't sure whether I should scream out of excitement or call an ambulance. It didn't take too long before we got to Shannon's car. "Shannon!" I gasped. She nodded and had moved Ben from the back seat to the front so he was sitting in Matt's lap. Terry motioned for me to climb in and I did. He then slid Pete in. His head rested gently in my lap. I ran my hand along his face gently before Swill, Terry, and Bovver got into the trunk. "Hospital, please, Shannon," I said softly. I didn't even see her nod before we all headed to the hospital.

The ride to the hospital had been short although it felt like forever. I watched Pete's breathing and miniscule movements like a hawk. I refused to let anything else happen to him. It wasn't going to end that way, so help me. Once we arrived at the hospital, we all filed out and Terry ran inside with Pete in his arms. We told them what had happened (sort of) and then watched as Pete was put on a gurney and rushed off. Dread and worry filled my body as I sat down in the waiting area with the rest of the boys. Shannon had taken Ben to go see Steve, who freaked out at the mention of his brother going to the wharf to fight. It wasn't until I entered later that he seemed to calm himself.

"Cassie, baby, what happened?" He asked looking at me in that damned brotherly way of his. I smiled at him softly.

"I saved your wife and child…and…Pete saved me," I said as my eyes watered. He looked at me sadly. "He…he got beat pretty bad by Tommy but…he was breathing, Steve…your baby brother's alive," I said with a short laugh. He grinned happily, tears spilling from his eyes.

"You mean it, Cas? You're not lying to me?" I shook my head and he opened his arms. I ran for him and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you, Babygirl…thank you." I smiled and hugged him tightly before I let him go.

"He's in surgery, Stevie," I whispered. He let me go and nodded. I smiled at him a little before I went back in to the waiting room. I sat down in a chair and soon Bovver was by my side. I didn't even look at him. Then, I felt his arm around my shoulder. He pulled me to him and I rested my head against his shoulder. For once, it seemed that Bovver and I were getting along.

It felt like forever as we sat there waiting to hear about Pete. Bovver and I had barely moved from our seats to be honest. The two of us seemed to be more calm than everyone else, but then again, we'd rather have it all done right then done fast. We were quite sure of that. After all, Pete meant a lot to us, to all of us, really, but everyone seemed more ready for Pete to be out of the emergency room than the two of us. Of course, that was because we all wanted to make sure that he was alright.

After several hours or so, the doctor appeared in his bloody apron. We all grew horribly worried. I grabbed on to Bovver's arm and he helped me stand up before we approached the doctor. He looked at me a moment, his face unreadable. I felt my eyes water before he smiled softly at us.

"We had a few complications, but Pete ended up coming through just fine. He's in recovery right now, so he's resting, but you can go see him," he said. I thought my heart was going to explode at that moment. My throat swelled up and my eyes watered. I choked out a laugh.

"Really?" I asked my voice thick with emotion. He nodded his head and I looked at Bovver before I walked down the hallway with the doctor towards where Pete was.

As I walked, I began to grow more and more worried. What if something happens when I'm in the room? What if he dies while I'm right there? What if he doesn't remember me? Or the boys? Or…anything? I didn't know what I would do if any of these things happened. All I knew was that I was completely worried out of my mind and fearing what was going to happen when I walked into that room.

After a few moments, we arrived at Pete's room. I peeked in the door and squealed a little before running inside. I quickly sat down beside Pete and gazed at my love. He was hooked up to oxygen, needing help to breath and had various tubes and IVs coming from his body. I assumed it was to keep everything regulated after his surgery so he wouldn't die or whatever. To be honest, the sight before me was quite frightening no matter how…healthy it was. I gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it as tears fell down my cheeks from my eyes. I couldn't believe it had finally come to this. To be honest, everyone told me it would happen but I didn't believe any of them. Sure, more than likely it was going to happen because Pete was the leader of the Green Street Elite, but at the same time, I never imagined that it would end up like this. It just…wasn't… A part of me was hoping it was all a horrible nightmare, but as I sat there gazing at Pete's body, I knew it wasn't. I looked at his face. He seemed so…serene. It was nice knowing that, at least from the look on his face, he wasn't suffering at the moment. I smiled and I suppose at that realization, my body decided to shut itself down and my eyelids dropped. I barely felt myself hit the pillow as my world turned black.

To this day I still have no idea how long I was out for, but from what I could tell, it hadn't been more than a day…or perhaps two. I sighed gently as I pushed myself from Pete's bed. I gently ran my fingertips over the sheets. I sighed softly, trying my best no to cry as I stood up and went in to the bathroom for a shower. I pulled on any of the clothes that I had left at Pete's apartment before I decided I'd clean up before I went to the hospital to see Pete. First I cleaned up his room, throwing his dirty clothes into a trash bag that I would take down to the Wash down the street later that night when I returned from the hospital. As much as I missed Pete and loved him, I knew sitting by his side wouldn't help anyone or anything. Nor would not eating or bathing. I knew he'd want me to be healthy and smelling nice when he awoke. I sighed softly as I stepped out of his now straightened up room and blinked around before giggling. On the couch next to one another were all of the boys. I shook my head as I saw Bovver, Swill, and Ike all sleeping on the couch sitting down. Across their laps was Nigel, making me giggle softly once more before I shook my head. I left them a note telling them where I'd gone before I headed out the door and called a cab.

Once the cab arrived I got in and told him where to go. He nodded his head and headed towards the hospital. We arrived and I paid the man before getting out and stepping inside. First I went to see Pete, who was still in a comatose state. I sighed and gently squeeze his hand before kissing him on the forehead and leaving to go see Steve. I noticed that Shannon and Ben weren't around and that he was just sitting there staring off in to space. I stepped inside.

"Stevie?" I asked softly. His eyes darted towards me before he smiled softly.

"Hey Cassie," he murmured. I walked over and sat down beside him. "Has he woken up yet?" I shook my head gently and heard him sigh. "Shannon…Shannon and Ben left this morning…" I looked at him, my eyes widening with shock and sadness. He smiled at me sadly. "It's all right, love. She said that once she believes I've gotten my act back together, I'm going to go live in America with her. She says that's what should have happened in the first place but she was far too scared since her mother's death." I nodded gently and smiled.

"Well…at least you know that she'll return to you…" He nodded, smiling back at me. "And, well, you know that you'll always be able to come back and visit. I mean, let's face it, Pete's going to be a wreck without you," I joked lamely. He chuckled softly and shook his head.

"I highly doubt that, Cassie. I'm quite confident that you can keep my baby brother in line." I shook my head, blushing slightly before a sigh escaped my lips. I heard a commotion at the front desk and turned to see the boys had entered. I chuckled.

"I better go for the moment, Steve. I'll be back later tonight. I've decided to busy myself cleaning Pete's apartment instead of lingering and whatnot." He nodded in agreement, kissed my forehead and then I was off to Pete's apartment.

A groan escaped my lips as I entered his home. It seemed more in a wreck than before. The boys, apparently, decided to try and search for food. I shook my head and began to pick up anything that was known as trash and quickly threw it in to his trash can before I organized the living room, threw blankets in to the trash bag to wash, and then cleaned all the dishes and dried them before putting them back where they belonged. I then cleaned out his fridge and decided that I'd go out grocery shopping at some point as well. Perhaps after I did all his laundry…

On the way to the Laundromat, I called up my apartment people and whatnot and told them that I wouldn't be renewing my lease and whatnot. I decided I was going to stay in Pete's apartment. I walked in to the Laundromat and put all the dirty clothes (after separating them in to lights and darks and towels/sheets) and washed them all. To be honest, the place was nearly empty so I decided that it was quite alright to take up three washers and three dryers at the same time, not that it would have really mattered in the first place. After the clothes, towels, and sheets dried, I made sure to fold them all up and then take them back to Pete's house. I made sure to separate my clothes from his first; I then put all of his into his dresser and then put mine in the place where he usually allowed me to keep mine. I then put all the linens into the linen closet and placed a fresh towel in his bathroom. I checked my watch and nodded before heading out the grocery store. Once there I bought all of Pete's favorites and then headed back to the house, making sure to put everything away where it was supposed to go. I checked my watch again and sighed before I vacuumed quite quickly and then headed out once again. I called another cab, slipped inside, and was off to the hospital once more.

Once I arrived I went to see Steve first seeing as the boys were visiting Pete, who was still unconscious according to the Nurse. I smiled and talked to Steve a little, trying to keep his mind off of anything negative. We mostly talked about times when we were kids and hilarious times before Matt showed up. Of course, then I had to ask where Matt was. Steve's face fell somewhat.

"He went home with Shannon," he explained. I blinked rapidly and then nodded.

"Probably for the best," I murmured. "I mean, Pete didn't want him here in the first place… I mean…like…at the wharf. He went any way. It was my fault that I led Shannon and Ben straight to them and I knew I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry, Steve… I put your family in danger," I whimpered as I started to get teary eyed. Steve gently placed his hand on mine.

"Cassie, you kept them safe…and they're both still alive. It's all I can really ask for," he said softly. I smiled at him and sniffed a little with a small nod before the nurse burst in.

"Ms! Mr. Dunham!" She exclaimed, panting. We blinked at her. "He's awake! Pete's awake!" I gasped and looked at Steve. He nodded, grinning before I was out of that room like a shot. I sprinted down the hallway and headed towards Pete's room. I shoved my way through the boys who were being held out by the doctors. I rushed in and stopped in the middle of the room. It went silent as the boys and doctors and nurses saw me.

"Pete…" I murmured softly. His eyes were looking directly in to mine. The silence continued. He looked confused for the moment and I felt my heart beginning to break before he grinned.

"Hey Cas," he said. My jaw dropped and I ran to him. I was going to hug him but I decided that wouldn't be the best decision and at down in the chair next to his bed instead.

"Oh Pete!" I exclaimed before he lifted his hand to my face and pulled me to him. I grinned as I felt his lips against mine and returned his kiss. The nurses awed and the doctors and the boys left. Once I pulled away and smiled at him before looking around. Then, I punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for damn well making me think you'd forgotten about me, Dunham," I said indignantly. I then grinned at him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alright, Pete," I whispered. He smiled and wrapped one of his arms around me. "Well…mostly alright, anyway. I mean you're going to be bed ridden for a few weeks if not for a month," I explained, making his jaw drop in horror. I shook my head, my hand going over his mouth.

"I'm calling the school tomorrow to tell them you won't be in for a little while. The boys will be a little upset, but they'll survive and will be _so_ happy that you're back when you do return. Also I've done all your laundry and cleaned your apartment as well as stocked up your fridge. When you get back, try to keep it clean, will you? I worked quite hard on ke—" I was cut off when Pete pulled me to him and kissed me once again. I grinned at him and sighed softly.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" He asked me. I thought a moment and then shook my head.

"You know, I don't believe you have," I said with a grin. He smiled back.

"You're absolutely amazing, Cassie," he said before he kissed me once again. I smiled and kissed him back.

* * *

Rate and review if you so desire, if not, I will try and update the last chapter of this fic as soon as possible. :) Much love!

xoxo,

Sephy


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, ladies (and perhaps gentlemen), this is it. The final chapter of I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles. :) I want to thank everyone who has loyally read this series, but now it's over. :( Special shout outs to the following reviewers:  
Dalonega Noguisi  
amroberts17  
HermioneandMarcus  
BrokenAngel1753  
Maori kotiro  
Superdani a.k.a. Gillian Smith  
Rue Dawn  
FallenAngelBrokenWingsX  
DogtownVeniceBeachGirl  
MellaRebella  
love109  
Conspicuously Shrouded  
emptyonideas  
NikkiStevens82  
shady-angel821  
teskodanceparty  
Little Miss Bovver

Fairy Skull  
Yakitori Chan  
Randomer  
Nikki  
Tess  
Anonymous  
You guys are awesome for keeping me going. :) Now then, I must say here is the final chapter of I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles. I hope you enjoy.

xoxo,  
Sephy

* * *

About five months later, Pete was out of the hospital and I was currently wheeling his cranky ass from the car towards his apartment. He was bitching about how he was fine and could walk and didn't need a damn wheelchair. I just rolled my eyes and then once inside we took the elevator up to his apartment. Finally, I got sick of his bitching.

"Pete Dunham, if you don't want to get wheeled around then just stand up," I exclaimed with a frustrated sigh. He blinked a moment before he nodded and then stood up. He wobbled a bit and I caught him before he gently brushed me off and then steadied himself before he walked out of the elevator and down the hallway. I wasn't far behind him with the wheelchair in front of me.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I looked over at him. To be honest, I hope he didn't fall backwards when he opened the door, the poor guy. When he got to the door, he pulled out his key, unlocked the door and opened it. I was behind him in seconds as everyone inside of our apartment screamed," SURPRISE!" and jumped out to, well, surprise him. I laughed at the look of absolute horror and shock on Pete's face. I gently ran my hand through his now semi-shaggy hair. I wheeled him inside and shut the door. When I turned back around he was standing up, hugging everyone and laughing with them happily. I folded up his wheelchair and stuffed it in the kitchen between the fridge and cabinets. I grabbed a beer for both of us and walked up to him. I grinned and handed him the cold beverage. He takes it happily and kisses my cheek before he continues to catch up with everyone. Currently he was standing with Ike, Swill, and Bovver. I walked over to Terry and Steve, shaking my head somewhat.

"I wonder how long it will take for him to realize that Steve's back to normal," I heard Terry mumble. I chuckled.

"Who knows. His brain's a little fritzy lately," I murmured back. Terry grinned and ruffled my hair before I shook my head and glared playfully at him. I took a swig of my beer and turned to Steve.

"How're you, Stevie?" I asked. He smiled and hugged me sideways.

"I'm great, Baby Girl. How're you?" I looked around the room, starting with him and ending with Pete.

"To be honest, Stevie, I think…I'm pretty good right now." I smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"That's good to hear," he said before everyone seemed to go silent. I turned and saw that Pete was staring at me. No, he wasn't staring at me. I moved out of the way and smiled. He was staring at Steve. He darted towards him and hugged his brother close. I felt my eyes water at the sight. It had been a while since I had seen brotherly love like this between Pete and Steve so this was a rare spot in time. I wiped at my eyes as they moved apart from one another. I think made a motion for everyone to go back to what they were doing. As everyone started to chatter aimlessly with one another, I made my way in to the kitchen. Sure, the cheese, meat, and vegetable trays were out, but I knew these boys (and a few girls) needed real food so I started to cook.

It wasn't anything special. I just decided to cook Pete and Steve's favorite meal. It was a little something that their mother used to cook around celebrations and special occasions. I made sure to cook it just as she did, or tried to anyway. I obviously wasn't their mother, but I wasn't about to insult her memory by making changes to her meal. I made sure to include all of the "typical" English foods and even a few of Steve and Pete's favorites seeing as it _was_ their little Welcome Home party. Once the table was set and places were set out with forks and knives and I turned down the music and everyone looked at me. I grinned and motioned towards the kitchen.

"Dinner is served… Just grab a plate and move down the line," I said and the boys cheered before rushing in to the kitchen. Jessica, Maria, and Laura stood beside me. Jessica was Terry's wife, Maria was Ike's girlfriend, and Laura was Swill's girlfriend. The four of us stood there and shook our heads.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're around for any reason other than food…" There was a pause.

"Sex," we all said before bursting in to giggles. We had to admit, it was pretty funny to think about, although we knew that our boys loved us for more than that. Well…I can only assume that about Pete, after all, we hadn't had sex yet. I had no doubt in my mind that it would happen, but for the moment, I doubted it would. Pete still needed to do a lot more healing and I wasn't about to let him hurt himself while trying to please me. Don't get me wrong, I was excited for the day, but I wanted Pete to be fully healed first.

After the guys got their first plates, the girls and I stepped in and grabbed whatever we wanted to eat before we stood around the little island arm that popped out of the wall. I poured us some wine, having downed my beer while cooking, and the four of us caught up. There was lots of laughing, "remember when", and hilarious stories of things our men did when no one but us was around. It was a fantastic time and to be honest, I needed to hang out with the three of them again. It was amazing fun.

At around two in the morning, everyone decided it was time to leave. So, a rather drunken Ike was pulled out the door by Maria, who shook her head and told him what a useless thing he was before they walked to the cab that they had called. I watched as Jessica sleepily leaned against Terry as he made his leave, grinning to us. I shook my head and leaned against Pete, who was actually acting pretty sober. Steve left shortly after they did before Swill was pulling Laura from an argument she was having with Bovver. I chuckled and shook my head. She wasn't going to win…or she was going to beat Bovver with a stick, whichever one. I sighed gently and waved to Bovver as he vanished and then looked around the apartment. I sighed gently and forced Pete to sit down while I began to clean up.

First I packed all the food away and placed them in to plastic containers before I began to recycle all the beer bottles and beer cans. I placed all the dirty dishes into the sink and then began to pick up any napkins or other trash. I then straightened up a little and started to vacuum. It was when I stopped vacuuming that I noticed that the water in the kitchen was running. I frowned somewhat before I put the vacuum away and walked in to the kitchen. I shook my head and grinned at Pete.

"I thought you hated doing the dishes," I commented. Pete turned and smiled at me.

"Yeah, well, you were cleaning up so I figured I could help out…just this once though." I laughed and shook my head as I walked up to him and kissed him softly before I turned and went back to straightening things up. Once I was done I plopped down on the couch and Pete was soon by my side. I smiled and leaned against him before I sighed softly and we just…sat there. It was silent, but not awkwardly or uncomfortably so. I looked up at Pete and grinned at him.

"I'm glad you're all right." Pete smiled back a little.

"Me too… And I'm still mad at you for even going to the wharf." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on, Pete. I had to. Matt had run off and I wasn't about to let him get killed. Besides, I kept Matt, Shannon, and Ben safe, didn't I? Don't tell me I didn't damn well help out." I pointed at him with my index finger as he opened his mouth. "Don't even mention you. You went to that wharf knowing you were probably going to get killed, we both did, but thanks to me, everyone stopped and pulled that bloody oaf off of you before he could smash your face in or your lungs in." I didn't hear any sort of aggravation coming from Pete. I looked at him and blinked as I saw that he was looking at me with…something in his eyes. I couldn't quite pin point it. I was about to ask him what he wanted when he kissed me. I have to admit, I was _not_ going to pull away from this one. No way. This was different from most of the other kisses than we had ever exchanged and I had to admit, I liked it a lot more.

Once he pulled away, I blinked at him curiously, silently asking him what the hell that was about. He shook his head and pulled me close. I was seriously wondering what on earth was going through his head. I wondered if the medication he was supposed to be taking was kicking in and messing with his brain. I sighed softly. That was probably it. I stood up and Pete blinked at me curiously. I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"I'm taking a shower. I haven't taken one since last night, thank you. I had to help everyone set up today and distract you on the way here. I think I deserve a little bathing, don't you?" Pete chuckled and smacked my ass playfully as I shook my head once more and headed towards the bathroom. I grabbed my pajamas and took a nice, long, hot shower. I got out, dried off, changed, and then walked out to see Pete taking one of his medications. I smiled and gently ran my hand down his back. He turned and looked at me for the moment before he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"My turn for a shower," he said as he walked, rather slowly, to the shower. I sighed gently and plopped down on the couch. I was cautious about listening to the radio or the TV. I knew he was having issues walking and I didn't want him to fall in the shower and have me not hear him. It was sad, but true. He was damn well recovering from being in the hospital so I was a bit skeptical that he could just go skipping around his apartment without a care.

I heard the shower shut off and sighed as I heard the door open. I heard the door close and sighed gently as I turned on the TV and began to flip through the channels to see if anything was on. I smiled as I saw that the stations were all getting ready for Halloween since it was already the end of September. A gentle sigh escaped my lips before Pete stepped out of his room and looked at me. I looked up at him and smiled before patting the place beside me. He smiled back and sat down on the couch next to me. I cuddled up next to him and a gentle sigh escaped my lips once more as I felt perfectly at home.

"So what's on?" Pete asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"So far all the channels are getting ready for October. That's really all I can figure out as of now." Pete nodded.

"Awesome. You know Halloween's one of my favorite times of the year." I nodded with a chuckle.

"I do indeed, my dear, I do indeed." I paused. "I know it's not October yet, but wanna watch a scary movie?" I asked. He looked down at me after some thought and then nodded his head.

"Sure, what movie?" I shrugged.

"I dunno. You pick." He thought for a moment.

"Halloween," he said simply. I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a fantastic idea… Popcorn?" I asked. He smiled at me and nodded. I walked into the kitchen to pop the popcorn and Pete put the VHS in the VCR. Yeah, that's right, we're so poor we're still rocking the VHS tapes and the VCR, but to be honest, I kind of like them better than DVDs. I always get my DVDs and my CDs mixed up.

After the popcorn was complete, I walked back in to the living room, grabbed a blanket and cuddled up next to Pete before breaking the bag open. The room filled with steam and the smell of butter. We settled in and watched the horror flick. Wes Craven. The man was a genius.

Nothing terribly interesting happened during the movie so I'll skip to where it was over. I yawned and stretched before looking at Pete, who was knocked out. I giggled and rewound the tape while I threw away the bag of popcorn and folded up the blanket I was using. I then put the tape away and turned off the TV and VCR. I nudged Pete.

"Pete…sweetheart, let's get you to bed," I murmured gently as his eyes fluttered open. He smiled at me sleepily and nodded before I pulled him up and we stumbled in to the bedroom. I tossed his lazy butt down on the bed and climbed in beside him. I smiled and curled up next to him, my head resting on his chest. As we laid there, I tried to get to sleep and I guess Pete noticed that I couldn't and began to hum our favorite song. I grinned. "Fortune's always hiding… I've looked everywhere. I'm forever blowing bubbles, pretty bubbles in the air."

The End


End file.
